Nuestro sueño
by kodyz
Summary: Eren es un recluso de nuevo ingreso que es asignado a compartir celda con un joven de casi su edad. Su mirada intimidante y las cicatrices de su rostro le revelan que no ha pasado por nada bueno.. Lo que suceda en ese lugar podría cambiar su destino para bien o para mal. mayormente RIREN (en algún capitulo ERERI) ANGST
1. capitulo 1- Un duro encuentro

CAPITULO 1

UN DURO ENCUENTRO

Una silueta negra avanza por la angosta calle, la tenue luz que viene de un oxidado poste, baña la acera de matices amarillos, haciendo que el hombre que camina despreocupado por la insegura calle parezca una sombra amorfa, marchando sin rumbo, por un camino de estrellas tenebrosas.  
>Una silueta mas pequeña le sigue de lejos, se esconde nadando entre los matices negros que proyectan los basureros y los autos estacionados cerca. Los barrios bajos de la ciudad a esas horas de la madrugada proveen múltiples escenarios parecidos a éste. Un par de siluetas danzando en la noche, una con un objetivo claro, la otra no muy consciente de la situación.<br>El hombre, que iba caminando al frente, detiene su paso al escuchar ruido a su espalda, entrecierra sus avejentados ojos al voltear y no ver nada mas que la húmeda calle vacía. Reanuda su embrutecido paso y atribuye su desvarío al consumo excesivo de alcohol esa noche.  
>Camina, camina ansioso por llegar a su pocilga y tumbarse en el sofá hasta el otro día. Dobla en la esquina a solo 2 cuadras de su casa cuando es interceptado por su perseguidor. Quien lo ha alcanzado y empujado hacia un callejón sin salida, el hombre cae estrepitosamente, confundido, voltea rápidamente para encontrarse a un par de ojos afilados mirándolo con profundo rencor, conoce de sobra ese rostro y le sonríe en forma de una mueca casi burlona.<br>- ¿Que mierda haces aquí, niño estúpido?  
>El joven, le dedica una mirada de rabia, de asco, de dolor. Levanta la hoja de navaja que brilla al iluminarse un poco con la luz de la calle. El hombre abre muy grandes los ojos, pero no comprende mucho hasta sentir una, dos, tres puñaladas en el cuerpo. Para la cuarta ya estaba muerto.<br>El joven deja caer la navaja que suena al caer al húmedo asfalto, sale corriendo lo más rápido posible como huyendo de su conciencia y no tarda en escuchar a lo lejos el grito de una mujer, quizá una prostituta, que rompe el silencio de la madrugada. Corre más rapido y se pierde a lo lejos...

**Prisión número 104, Distrito Mina. **

En la oficina del principal, se encuentra el director de la prisión. Es un hombre corpulento, de cara cansada, calva ridícula y ojos saltones. Fuma un cigarrillo mientras revuelve nerviosamente un montón de papeles. Frente a su escritorio está un guardia de seguridad y una mujer mayor que es su secretaria.  
>- Debí haber dejado esos papeles por aquí, Rosa, ¿Estás segura de habérmelos dado? -<br>- Si señor, revise bien en sus carpetas. -  
>El guardia rueda los ojos, fastidiado.<br>- Recuérdelo bien, el expediente de Levi es el único que no tiene apellidos.  
>- El único que no tiene apellidos es el de un tal Rivaille... -<br>- Es ese, Rivaille es su nombre falso que dió en la correccional.  
>- Ah! Lo hubieran dicho antes, !Aquí está!Eureka! -Saca un papel de una carpeta como si se tratara de un descubrimiento científico- Veamos, Levi entró al correccional de menores por asesinato a los 16 años. Fué sentenciado a 4 años de prisión pero se le agregaron 2 por agresión con algunos de sus compañeros cuando lo trasladaron a esta institución al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Según esto, está a menos de un año de salir en libertad condicional. -<br>- El problema señor Dariz, es que hoy nos a llegado un nuevo recluso. Y nuestras celdas estan saturadas. No hay lugar para él... -  
>- Bueno, quizá sea hora de desempolvar la silla eléctrica ¿No? !Jajajaja! -<br>La secretaria hace mueca de disgusto, el guardia sigue hablando.  
>- ...Sin embargo, aún podemos hacer un lugar en la celda del recluso Levi... -<br>- ¿Bajo qué cargos es el nuevo recluso?  
>- Presunto asesinato bajo defensa propia.<br>- Oye, oye. Llevo trabajando en este lugar 25 años y si algo debe saber es que dos asesinos no se juntan. Podrás juntar un violador o un secuestrador pero dos asesinos no.  
>- Bueno, es que el nuevo recluso viene también de la correccional y ha demostrado buen comportamiento todo este tiempo. Además después de todo Levi va a quedar libre en meses y sería importante ver cómo se comporta ante otro ser humano. -<br>El director se sienta y se reclina en su silla.  
>- Mmm, tienes razón Neil, usemos a este nuevo para ver que sucede. Después de estar recluido durante años solo. ¿Que hará ante la interacción humana? Rosa, traeme las cartas de traslado. Neil, encárgate de la adaptación de la celda.<br>-Si señor.  
>- y por cierto, ¿Cuál es el nombre del nuevo?<br>- Eren Jaeger, señor.

O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O.

Por los pasillos de la prison va escoltado un joven de 18 años pisando por primera vez una prision "de adultos" . Eren acaba de ser trasladado de la correccional de menores a su nuevo reclusorio. Camina por un largo y oscuro pasillo, los presos se pegan a las rejas observando hasta el último detalle de su nuevo compañero. Muchos brazos se alargan tratando de tirar del cuerpo del nuevo. El ambiente es pesado por que las personas allí se acostumbraron a divertirse con la desgracia ajena.  
>"!Que bonita nena llegó! "<br>"ya me trajeron novia"  
>Entre risas y burlas Eren avanza por el largo pasillo clavando sus ojos turquesa ferozmente sobre sus compañeros, contiene las ganas de avalanzarsr sobre las rejas como perro rabioso por que sabe que eso empeorará su situación. De todos modos ya venía mentalmente preparado para esto. El correccional si parecía jardín de niños comparado a la prisión. Hasta en instalaciones era mucho peor. Parecía que el gobierno ya ni se molestaba en invertir en esos pobres diablos que caian allí. Quien cae allí, cae a un profundo agujero donde es casi imposible salir.<br>El guardia se detuvo en una celda para abrirla, los reos se lamentaban igual a cuando le ofreces un gran trozo de carne a unos perros y luego lo lanzas a la basura. Se lamentaban de no tener a la carne fresca a su alcanze.  
>- Entra.<br>Eren entró observando lo que sería su mundo durante más de medio año que le restaba. Era un cuarto frío, de aspecto sucio, con un inodoro al fondo, una litera y una pequeña ventana por donde se filtraba un pequeño resplandor de luz.  
>Estaba absorto viendo el pequeño trocito de cielo azul que se alcanzaba a ver cuando escuchó una voz intimidante:<br>- ¿Por qué rayos me traes niños aquí?

De debajo de la litera salió un chico joven de baja estatura, pero su rostro poco amigable imponía mas que un hombre de 2 metros de altura y eso que vio muchos en su trayecto hasta aquí pero ninguno abrumaba de esta manera. Tenía el cabello lacio y negro, medio largo con unos cuantos mechones cubriéndole el rostro fino, la verdad es que el sería un chico bastante guapo de no ser por la horrible cicatriz que tenía cubriéndole media cara. Pero lo hubiera pasado por alto si no estuviera acuchillándolo con esos filosos ojos grises.

Eren se dio cuenta que no sería nada fácil la estancia en esa prisión, el tampoco no era un hombre fácil de austar y someter, oh no. Quizá ese tipo que tenía enfrente era lo más aterrador que ha visto hasta ahora, pero su espíritu de luchador imparable le impediría doblegarse fácilmente, eso sin duda.

-Escucha bien esto, escoria. Muy pronto saldrás a mezclarte entre la gente normal y si no eres capaz de aguantar unos meses con alguien de tu calaña quizás no deberías salir de este lugar nunca.-

El guardia le quitó las esposas a Eren ante la mirada furiosa de Levi, no podía responderle como quisiera a ese maldito, tenía que soportar todo si quería salir alguna vez de ese basurero.

-Más les vale a ustedes dos cerdos que se comporten o juró por Dios que haré lo posible por que se queden aquí hasta que mi jubilación.

Eren lo dirigió una mirada furtiva al guardia que salió de regreso a su puesto, odiaba la gente así, aquella que no sabe nada de tu vida y te trata inferiormente solo por el hecho de ver que estas en una situación difícil. Nadie en ese lugar sabía la razón por la que él estaba encerrado y aún así lo trataban como si fuera la peor de las personas. Bueno, esa era la bienvenida a la cárcel.

-Solo no te acerques a mí ni a mi cama y todo estará bien.-

Eren volteó para ver como aquel chico, Levi volvía a recostarse en la cama. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que había llevado a ese chico tan joven de aparentemente casi su edad a estar en ese lugar y tener un semblante tan siniestro, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle nada su aspecto era intimidante, así que decidió aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-Soy Eren, Eren Jaeger.-

Esperó una respuesta pero Levi siguió en la misma posición.

-Me faltan 5 meses para salir de aquí, me acusaron de asesinato, pero claro, fue una injusticia, no maté a nadie,sin embargo aquí estoy…- siguió explicando mientras se sentaba juntó a la parded.- estuvé cas 4 años en la correccional de menores…

-Oye no te pedí que me contaras tu historia.

-Lo sé, pero solo me faltan 5 meses, 5 meses para salir de aquí y regresar al mundo exterior, ir más alla de estos muros, hace 4 años que no trato con nadie realmente y quiero hacer lo posible por adaptarme allá afuera rápidamente, para no estar encerrado nunca más.-

Eren dirigió su mirada hacía su compañero, estaba recostado con la mirada al techo sin decir nada. De pronto, se giró mirando a la pared.

-5 meses- Dijo en una voz casi inaudible.- yo también… salgo en 5 meses…

Ambos guardaron silencia, compartían un mismo anhelo. Salir de ese lugar al que estaban sometidos y sentirse libres de nuevo.

Quizá, era la oportunidad que siempre han estado buscando, alguien que compartiera su mismo sueño.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

**Hola! Vaya, tenía tiempo sin subir nada! Pero entre la escuela y muchas cosas mas que tengo no había tenido tiempo, aún así siempre tuve ganas de hacer un pequeño fic con temática un poco mas fuerte y se me vino a la cabeza ambientarlo en una prisión. Este será un fic corto ya que no se me dan los largos pero trataré de que los capítulos sean consistentes **

**NOTAS: No, Levi en este capitulo no tiene su clásico cabello semi-rapado. Aquí lo tiene medio largo y es que en prisión no ha querido cortárselo, ¿se imaginan dejarse rapar con esas máquinas trasquiladoras con las que pelan a todos? NOOOO! **

**Además aquí tiene una cicatriz en su perfecto rostro que le afecta casi un cuarto de su cara, algo así como el fantasma de la opera pero menos XDDD ya más adelante sabrán por qué.**

**También más adelante se sabrá el pasado de Eren y se viene mucho mucho amor, pero también bastante ANGST **** no digan que no se los advertí, si no les gusta lo triste, paren aquí manden al carajo mi historia y olvídenla :') y vayan a leer un one-shot mio que están cargados de miel. :D Disculpen pero tenía ganas de escribir algo más fuertecito. :'D**

**En fin, si les gustó el primer capítulo pónganme su firmita y nos vemos en el segundo, hasta luego!**


	2. capitulo 2- nuevos amigos

CAPITULO II

NUEVOS AMIGOS

Al día siguiente, por la mañana se abrieron las puertas para que salieran al patio los prisioneros. Los guardias golpeaban las rejas para despertar a aquellos que seguían dormidos. Los arreaban como si fueran ganado, un ganado que lanzaba miradas amenazantes a sus pastores.  
>Eren se despertó de golpe por el sonido de los macanazos en las rejas.<br>- ! Levántense pelmazos y saquen sus culos al patio! No me hagan perder el tiempo!  
>Eren estaba acostumbrado a salir al trabajo forzado todos los días pero en la correccional rara vez los guardias se dirigían así a los presos. Y se estaba hartando un poco más rápido de lo que esperaba.<br>Bajo de su cama rápidamente con la intención de decirles unas cuantas cosas al guardia cuando fue tomado del brazo por su compañero.  
>- Será mejor que hagas lo que dice o te arrepentirás.<br>- ¿Piensas dejar que te hable así?  
>- Escucha, si te metes en problemas me metes a MI en problemas. Solo estan buscando un pretexto para dejarme pudrir más tiempo aquí y si eso pasa juro que te haré pagar cada hora que estemos aquí encerrados y desearas jamás haber caído en este lugar.<br>Lo miraba con sus ojos afilados amenazantes a través de sus cabellos negros. Sabía que hablaba completamente en serio.  
>Eren se zafó del agarre de su compañero para dirigirse al patio.<br>Levi se le quedó mirando mientras se iba, algo en ese chico le resultaba familiar. Salió de su celda a paso lento siguiendo de lejos a su nuevo compañero, en parte por la curiosidad que le despertaba, en parte para que su carácter impulsivo no lo siguiera llevando a hacer tonterías.

O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O  
>En el patio principal de la prisión se reunían todos los prisioneros a realzar trabajos físicos. Era una manera de hacer cansar a los reos y que estuvieran menos estresados. Si se la pasaran encerrados todos los días el ambiente sería insoportable y presos se volverían insoportables y mas locos de lo que muchos ya estaban.<br>Ese día su trabajo era llenar sacos con grava. Era un gran patio con piso de tierra, rodeado por muros altísimos de concreto grueso, allí cabían los 200 presos que residían en el edificio. Estaban custodiados por 10 guardias armados más otros 4 que vigilaban desde las 2 torres que estaban colocadas sobre los muros. Los guardias tenian autoridad de tirar si algún preso se ponía violento.  
>Eren salió analizando lo que le rodeaba, algo que lo entristeció es el hecho de que lo único que podía ver del mundo exterior era el cielo. Al menos su antigua prisión estaba cercada con reja y podía ver más allá de de ella pero aquí lo único que podía ver era tres grises muros.<br>Enseguida, un guardia le dió una pala y la indicación de su trabajo, tenía que ir a donde estaban colocados dos grandes montículos de grava y llenar con ella sacos de alrededor de 10 kilos, luego acarrearlos hasta la carga de una camioneta estacionada allí. No parecía tan difícil.  
>Fue directo hacia los montículos de grava y de inmediato decenas de miradas se posaron en él, pues claro, era la novedad. Pasó su mirada por sus compañeros, reconoció a muchos que estaban en su mismo pasillo. Algunos lo miraban sonrientes, otros amenazantes. Todos eran mayores que él, mucho mayores. Ya pasaban de los 40. Parecía que solo él y Levi (Que por cierto había desaparecido) eran muy jóvenes.<br>Cuando llegó al montículo de grava comenzó a trabajar, junto a él estaba un hombre enorme, musculoso, calvo, con barba de candado. Lo veía con una sonrisa, no amigable sino extraña.  
>- Hola chico nuevo, ¿cómo que te llamas?<br>Eren siguió trabajando, pensando en que hacer, no planeaba hacer amistad con nadie pero tampoco quería hacerse el pesado con esa gente. Por fin decidió hablar, ¿Que tenía que perder?  
>- Eren.<br>- yo soy Dirk. Estoy encerrado aquí por tráfico de drogas pero a decir verdad el negocio aquí dentro también es bueno. Así que si alguna vez quieres comprar algo, ya sabes... -  
>Dirk terminó de llenar su costal para dejarlo en la camioneta y regresar a por otro.<br>-y tu por que estás botado aquí?  
>-No quiero hablar de eso.<br>-Huuuy perdón! No sabía que eras delicado! Pues será mejor que inventes algo porque aquí a nadie le gustan los chicos misteriosos.  
>-No me importa lo que piensen de mí.<br>-tranquilo nuevo, no vale la pena ponerse en esa actitud aquí, vas a tener que tener cuidado con la gente que nos rodea.  
>Un hombre musculoso, tatuado de los dos brazos se les acercó.<br>-¿Que pasó Dirk? ¿Ya estas ligándote al nuevo? Si que te urge una puta.  
>Eren sintió que se le hervía la sangre y se volteó violentamente.<br>-¿! Como me llamaste idiota!?  
>- cálmate Eren, te dije que aquí hay que andar con cuidado.<br>- No te hagas el gentil "Dicks"* se te ve en la mirada que quieres follar este culo. -Dijo al tiempo que le dió una nalgada a Eren, lo cual lo enfureció.  
>- ! Te voy a matar hijo de Puta!<br>Eren se abalanzó sobre el hombre tatuado como una fiera pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo sintió un gran empujón que lo hizo estrellarse contra el piso, confundido volteó hacia su agresor y se sorprendió al ver a su compañero de celda.  
>- Dejen de hacer escándalo aquí idiotas o llamaran la atención de los guardias.<br>- !Es está nena la que empezó a ponerse de delicada!  
>- Oye Lex no lo jodas, es nuevo. No sabe como son las cosas aquí.<br>-Dejar que te traten como puta!? Así es como son las cosas aquí?  
>Levi empujó a Eren de nuevo haciéndolo caer y poniendo su pie sobre su cabeza.<br>-Lo que el necesita es un poco de disciplina.  
>-Bueno, yo me voy al otro extremo, gusto en conocerte Eren. -<br>-Vete al diablo idiota!  
>-Adiós putita, jugaremos en otra ocasión.<br>Los dos tipos se alejaron a trabajar en otra parte dejando a levi y Eren solos.  
>- ya suéltame! -Eren se levantó furioso-que fué todo eso?<br>- cállate, estoy salvando tu trasero literalmente. Lex vino aquí por matar a un tipo a golpes, no tiene un muy buen carácter y Dirk es un traficante promiscuo que realmente se follaría cualquier cosa.  
>Yo tuve problemas con esos dos hace un tiempo y si hay una pelea me van a involucrar así que controla tu animal carácter.<br>- Me importa una mierda lo que sean esos dos si me vuelven a tocar juro que los mato.  
>Y tú no vuelvas a meterte! -<br>Eren se fué alejando furioso.  
>- Oye tu fuiste el que quería salir de aquí ¿no? Pues si realmente lo quieres estas cosas son necesarias!<p>

Eren se fue dejando a su compañero hablando solo, le había enojado mucho sentirse humillado por esos hombres y luego por Levi dejándolo en ridículo. Aún después de que la noche anterior había pensado entablar amistad con él para no sentirse tan mal en ese lugar, pero hoy no había funcionado para nada.  
>Llego a un extremo del patio donde solo estaba trabajando un hombre joven, delgado, de cabello rubio bien peinado y lentes redondas, debiera tener unos 32 años, parecía una persona tranquila así que eren comenzó a trabajar en esa zona. Cuando ya tanía unos 3 costales acarreados el hombre junto a el decidió hablarle-<p>

-Hola- dijo sonriendo amigablemente.- Me llamo Garret.

-Hola. Eren.- Dijo a secas, mientras seguía llenando costales. Ya había tenido una mala experiencia con esto de las presentaciones.

-Vi que ayer te asignaron en la celda de Levi, chico rudo ¿verdad?

- Ah, bueno, hay peores por lo que veo.- dijo mirando hacia donde estaban Lex y Dirk.

-Ah bueno, esos dos si son de cuidados, tienen amigos peligrosos por que les venden droga, también se llevan con algunos guardias, así que es mejor no meterse con ellos. Una persona escuálida como yo esta en mucha desventaja.

-ya lo creo, son un par de mastodontes.

- y están aquí por crímenes violentos, una persona como yo que está aquí injustamente jamás podría defenderse de alguien como ellos o como Levi que pueden matar en cualquier momento.

Eren sintió escalofríos cuando mencionaron a su compañero como un asesino pero siguió trabajando.

-ya veo, entonces quizá lo mejor es alejarme de ellos. Gracias por el dato.

-De nada, cuando tengas una duda no dudes en preguntarme a mí.- Dijo aquel rubio mirándolo con unos amables ojos celestes, ¡Que diferencia con los ojos fieros que había visto antes!

Eren bajo la vista abrumado

-Dices que estas aquí injustamente, ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

- Oh, un chico al que le daba clase se perdió y pues como era el único que le conocía bien a parte de su familia se me acusó a mí de haberle hecho algo, claro que eso es totalmente falso!.

-Que mala suerte.

-si, a veces las personas simplemente no entienden lo que sucede alrededor de ellas y se les hace fácil condenar a alguien para zafarse de sus culpas.- lo dijo cabizbajamente acomodando sus gafas.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio hasta que el silbato de los guardias indicó que era hora del almuerzo. Eren se sentó en un extremo del comedor junto con aquel hombre joven, ya que hasta el momento parecía el único lugar confiable. Mientras Garret le iba instruyendo sobre cada uno de los presos que estaban allí presentes.

-Aquel hombre mató a su esposa por engañarlo con su amigo. Ese de allá vendía armas en el centro, aquel otro le dicen "Prox" por que tenía un prostíbulo con chicas menores de edad.

-ya conoces muy bien a casi todos aquí.

-He estado en este lugar por 10 años y probablemente nunca salga. Estudiar a estas personas se ha vuelto mi único entretenimiento. ¿Sabías que un hombre que azota los platos y cubiertos a la hora de comer demuestra un carácter irritable o agresivo reprimido? El sentarse encorvado refleja inseguridad y desconfianza.

Eren quedó perplejo con lo mucho que notaba esa persona las características de las personas allí.

-La conducta humana es fascinante.-

Eren por un momento le pareció que a pesar de la seriedad en el tono de su compañero tenía una sonrisa macabra, pero eso solo fue una percepción.

Después de la comida los guardias los guiaron al "gimnasio" donde hicieron ejercicios ligeros durante 3 horas, luego las duchas y la merienda. A las 8:00 todos debían volver a sus celdas ya que a las 9:30 apagaban las luces.

Eren pasó casi todo el día evitando estar en contacto con alguien más y estuvo todo el tiempo con Garret, quien le decía pequeñas historias de lo que ha pasado por allí. A las ocho cada uno debió regresar a su respectiva celda.

Eren estaba muerto de cansancio, la estrategia de l director de la prisión de poner al esfuerzo físico al máximo si que funcionaba, ahora solo tenía ganas de dormir.

Pasó por el pasillo recibiendo a su paso silbidos de parte de algunos y cuando llego a su celda Levi ya estaba allí. Pero por lo ocurrido ese día decidió ignorarlo. Levi a a su vez rodó los ojos.

-Sigues molesto por lo de la mañana? Pareces un mocoso con esa actitud tan inmadura.

- y como quieres que esté después de la humillación de la mañana de la que tú participaste?

-Pues funcionó ¿no? En todo el día no tuviste mas problemas, si te hubiera dejado pelearte con ese tipo ahora ya estarías durmiendo en la emfermería con 2 años más agregados a tu condena.-

-y cómo sabes que pasaría eso! Uno no puede adivinar como terminaran nuestras decisiones!

-Por que una vez yo hice la misma estupidez que tú! Golpeé a un tipo en la correccional por no controlarme! ¡!Por eso me pudrí más años de los que debería! De no haberlo hecho ya estaría libre!.-

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Eren sabía muy en su interior que lo que Levi decía era la verdad, no le hubiera llevado nada bueno seguir sus impulsos y pelearse el primer día en la prisión. Levi por su parte sintió que era su responsabilidad detener a Eren en ese momento, por que se reconoció a sí mismo cuando tenía su edad. Era igual de impulsivo y agresivo, pero las consecuencias de sus actos lo habían llevado hasta ese lugar.

-Gracias.-

-ya olvidalo.- Dijo Levi tirándose en su cama, el también estaba exhausto. – y donde te metiste todo el día por cierto?

-Estaba con un tipo llamado Garret, es agradable.

-¿El cuatro-ojos rubio que anda siempre solo? Es muy raro.

-pues una vez que uno se acerca a el no parece nada amenazante, de hecho me contó muchas cosas sobre todos aquí.

-¡LUCES FUERA! Se escuchó el grito de un guardia al tiempo en que las rejas se cerraban con seguro y el pasillo quedó en completa oscuridad.

Eren subió a su cama.

-Pues ten cuidad Jaeger, aquí uno no puede confiar en nadie. Ese es el único consejo bueno que he aprendido aquí, eso y que no te beñes cerca de Dirk y Lex. Creo que realmente les gustan los culos.

Eren rió suavemente, pero a la vez se quedó pensando en las palabras de Levi. "uno no puede confiar en nadie" . Quizá tampoco el podría confiar en Levi, Garret le había dicho que era un asesino, el también había termiado allí por asesinato pero era un caso diferente. Se sentía tan confundido, perdido en un mundo donde todos usan máscaras por conveniencia o supervivencia. Todos tenían una doble cara, aunque claro, eso no cambia mucho con el mundo de allá afuera.

Quien sabe, sus instintos le decían que Levi era una persona confiable, pero el chico que conoció hoy también. Confundido fupe como terminó su primer día en la prisión 104 de mina. Un largo día.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, jojojojojo Eren está viviendo la experiencia de estar ya en una prisión de adultos que no han visto una mujer en años y el siendo tan lindo :o :o **

**En fin, esperemos que sepa cuidarse solo. XD**

**Dato: *al tipo le dijeron "Dicks" en lugar de "Dirk" por que dicks en ingles es "penes" :v :V imagínense por que le dicen "penes". ¡Cuidado Eren!**

**Ah! Por cierto, si quieren saber cómo luce Levi en esta parte del fic, copien el siguiente enlace:**

** 33 . media . tumblr 6bbe9d399e425ef77647a4a54626f90f/tumblr_n922j3Lguw1qjj4zvo1_500 . jpg**

**(quiten espacios) no se asusten, no siempre lucirá así XD después regresará a su clásico cabello semi-rapado :v igual y no le hagan bullyng a mi garabato que no soy profesional en el dibujo :')**

**Si les pareció bien el capitulo, los veo en el tercero y si quieren comentar algo espero su apreciable review! Gracias por leer y tengan una linda semana!**


	3. capitulo 3- Desconfianza

CAPITULO IIII  
>DESCONFIANZA<p>

Los días en prisión pueden ser terriblemente tediosos para un espíritu joven, su alma exige empaparse de libertad. Eren siempre había tenido ese espíritu salvaje con ansias de explorar. Ea por eso que el tiempo que ha llevado encerrado a sido demasiado abrumador, lo que daría por salir al menos unos minutos y caminar mezclándose entre la gente...  
>Dentro de la prisión 104 había distintas maneras de aliviar un poco esta añoranza del mundo exterior, parecía que hasta los mismos guardias hacían negocio dentro de las celdas traficando y cambiando objetos con los reos, se vendían desde drogas y alcohol, hasta libros, revistas, pequeñas radios y televisiones, comida, cigarros, etc.<br>De esa manera se podían hacer menos desagradable su situación.  
>Levi y Eren se encontraban en su celda cuando un guardia del turno nocturno entró con un paquete en las manos.<br>- Toma, aquí está lo que le pediste a "prox"- coloco una mediana sobre la cama.  
>Levi se levanto sacando de un rincón unos billetes dándoselas al guardia quien utilizando su linterna los contó comprobando que estuvieran completos, cuando terminó se fué sigilosamente siguiendo repartiendo mercancía.<br>Eren se asomó desde su cama curioso.  
>- wow, no sabía que le hacías a la droga.<br>- No seas bobo.-comenzó a abrir su paquete- no gastaría mi dinero en una basura como esa.  
>Al interior de la caja había un frasquito de plástico con hierbas dentro y una taza.<br>- ¿¡compraste té!?  
>- No es cualquier té, es té negro. -<br>Tomó una jarra metálica con agua y encendió dentro de una lata, unos paños de algodón con alcohol utilizando su encendedor. El agua comenzó a calentarse suavemente.

-vaya, incluso aquí en prisión uno puede encontrarse con algo como esto…-

-Hey, no me veas como si fuera un fenómeno, deberías estar agradecido por no estar aquí drogándome,aunque a decir verdad esto es mejor que cualquier droga, solo acercate-

Eren bajó de su litera y se acercó a donde el agua comenzaba a humear, observo como Levi con toda calma depositaba sobre el agua caliente una cantidad exacta de esas extrañas hierbas, en cuanto lo hacía el agua transparente hacía reacción llenándose primero de burbujas y luego coloreándose de un color oscuro, casi negro y a su vez soltando un aroma herbal.

La celda sólo estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de la flama, tocaba suavemente con una cálida luz naranja los 2 cuerpos alrededor de ella, Eren observaba fijamente a su compañero, incluso con esa cicatriz sobre su rostro, cabello largo y negro, ojos afilados, en ese momento lucía tan diferente, tan cálido.

" Levi está aquí por asesinato"

Recordó las palabras de Garret, odiaba estar allí tan confuso, no sabiendo que creer.

En ese momento Levi no parecía el asesino por el que lo tomaban, pero hace mucho tiempo ya había decidido no volver a confiar en las apariencias de nadie… nadie…

-Toma prueba esto…-

Levi le extendió una taza humeante del té que había preparado, lo tomó y lo acercó a su rostro, una nube cálida de vapor perfumado se extendió por su rostro y de pronto en su pecho sintió una opresión nostálgica. Lo que daría por sentir nuevamente el vapor cálido de una ducha caliente en su casa, o la misma sensación cuando se acercaba a las ollas de la estufa de su casa y el vapor cálido del guiso de su madre lo embriagaba…. Ya nunca volvería a sentir algo así y un sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-adelante, pruébalo, no hace daño.- Dijo Levi mientras daba un sorbo a su propia taza.

Eren acercó sus labios a la suya y probó el líquido, Percibió un sabor semi-amargo pero herbal, refrescante como si limpiara sus entrañas. Era relajante.

-Esto… está bueno.-

-Lo sé, es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo aquí.- dijo Levi mirando hacie el techo, a Eren le pareció graciosa la resemblanza entre un reo que se droga con extasis y Levi que prácticamente suple esa adicción con té…era reconfortante.

-sí, esto podría convertirse en como mi droga.

-pues ni creas que te deja´re comprar drogas, no quiero un adicto aquí.

-no te preocupes, no las necesito.

- bueno, entonces ¿Cómo es que mantienes tu cordura aquí encerrado después de años?-

-umm?-

-ya sabes, después de un tiempo en prisión, uno simplemente tiene que buscar algo para salir a flote, de lo contrario terminas mal de la cabeza, poco a poco uno va perdiendo su cordura pero al menos por el momento tu no te ves zafado, entonces debes tener algo que te mantenga los tornillos ajustados.-

Eren pensó un momento, ¿Qué es lo que lo ha mantenido con esa fiereza siempre? Definitivamente es el pensar en…

-El océano.-

-eh?.-

-Pienso en los lugares a los que me gustaría ir saliendo de aquí, creyendo siempre que es posible, me imagino caminando sobre la arena, observando el mar, totalmente libre. Bueno, hago lo mejor que puedo porque nunca he ido al mar, pero pensar en eso es lo que me motiva a esperar un poco para salir de aquí.-

-Ya veo.-

Levi observó a su compañero. cuando hablaba de eso tenía un rostro tan dulce y sus ojos brillaban tanto que casi resplandecían en la semi-oscuridad en la que estaban, tenía un rostro apacible opuesto al que había visto este tiempo cuando desataba su furia, era… Hermoso.

El silencio inundó el lugar mientras seguían tomando sus bebidas, de algún modo se estaban acercando… pero Eren aun tenía esa pequeña voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que no bajara la guardia, que no hablara tanto de sí mismo, que podría estar en peligro. Y por otro lado, sus sentimientos en ese momento le decían que confiara, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía confiar más,

Para ganar sentirse bien con ello debía primero saber más de aquella persona, después de todo lo único que él le había dicho era su nombre y que le gusta el té y eso no es suficiente.

-Oye Levi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¿Qué?

-bueno…umm, tu sabes porque estoy yo aquí, te lo conté desde el primer día, pero tú…-

El rostro de Levi se endureció "mierda" pensó Eren.

-…tu no me has dicho porque estás aquí.-

"ya está, lo dije, no hay vuelta atrás"

-No importa.-

"¿Qué?

-pero…-

-eso no importa, no tienes que saberlo, lo único que importa es que estoy aquí ahora y lo que haya pasado antes no importa.

-¡pero yo si te conté él porque estoy aquí!

-¿y?

-¡LO JUSTO ES QUE YO TAMBIEN SEPA CON QUIÉN ME ENCUENTRO!

Levi le dirigió una filosa mirada a Eren mientras éste a su vez le dirige una mirada decidida y fiera.

-¿Crees que lo que pasó afuera define quien somos ahora? ¿tienes miedo a que yo sea un asesino, violador y te mate mientras duermes? Sabes, la verdad no me importa si me tienes confianza o no, tu sólo eres uno más de los que están aquí y no tengo que explicarte mi vida.-

-No lo sé, ¿sabes? Todos los que me he encontrado aquí parecen no tener ningún problema en decirme la razón de estar aquí, pero veo que tu sí, eso quiere decir que te importa más mi opinión sobre ti de lo que me imagino o que tienes un pasado del que te avergüenzas lo suficiente como para no decirlo.-

-TCH!, Estoy cansado de oírte idiota!.- Levi se levantó de golpe y se acostó en su cama dando así por terminada la conversación.

"esta persona es tan cerrada"

Pensó Eren, mientras se acostaba él en su propia cama.

"nunca podré confiar en alguien así"

En ese momento se alejaron un poco más.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Al día siguiente Eren siguió su rutina evitando a Levi por completo, no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el día así que decidió pasar el día con el hombre que había conocido.

Durante el ejercicio se acerco hacia aquél rubio.

-Hola Garret.-

-Hola Eren!.- lo saludó con una alegre sonrisa. - ¿Evitando a tu compañero de celda?

"¿qué? ¿Cómo coño lo sabe?"

-¿te diste cuenta?.-

-Claro, en su lenguaje corporal puedo ver que hay tensión entre ustedes, ambos evitan contacto tanto visual como físico.-

"este tipo no se le escapa una"

-bueno, digamos que prefiero no ser muy cercano a el.-

-entiendo, yo haría lo mismo porque la gente que ha asesinado, usualmente tiene tendencias agresivas y sádicas mucho más fuertes que el de una persona común, los cambios repentinos de humor en ellos pueden ser peligrosos.- lo dijo con una cara apacible mientras levantaba una mancuerna repetidamente.

-si que sabes mucho de esas cosas ¿verdad?

-bueno, estudié algún tiempo psiquiatría, así que es como mi hobby.-

Eren se sorprendió con lo fácil que era hablar con esta persona, era abierta y fluida. Sería más fácil si él fuera su compañero de celda… claro!

-sería tranquilizador tenerte como compañero de celda.-

-haha bueno, puedes venir siempre que quieras ¿sabes? Yo estoy solo en la mía y una vez que apagan las luces los guardias no pasan por nuestro corredor…-

-eh? Pero echan llave a las 8!.-

-ah pero he encontrado una manera de burlar la cerradura, mira esto.-

Garret sacó de su camisa un collar que tenía una figura colgante como dije, algo así como un cilindro con aberturas.

-las cerraduras de las llaves en nuestro pasillo son iguales y usan unas llaves de forma cilíndrica con aberturas iguales a esta. Me la hice una vez mientras derretíamos metal. Era útil cuando me castigaban sin agua y podía escabullirme hasta el lavabo del fondo.-

-¡¿Y la hiciste sólo con ver tu cerradura?!

-bueno como te dije después de tantos años encerrado uno aprende artimañas para no volverse loco, ahora toma esto.-

Eren se puso el collar y lo guardó bajo su playera, ahora podría librarse cada noche de estar con Levi y podría sentirse algo más seguro.

-ahh, tu compañero me está analizando.-

-¿Qué?

Eren volteó hacía donde veía Garret y vio a Levi, como observaba con sus afilados ojos al rubio de anteojos.

-El quiere ver a través de mí, pero yo lo haré a través de él también.- dijo él con una dulce sonrisa, Eren no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería con eso.

Esa noche decidió que haría el cambió, por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy incomodo después de ese acercamiento-alejamiento que había tenido con Levi que de alguna manera lo afectó más de lo que esperaba. Quizá porque tenía la esperanza de que Levi fuera su compañero ideal pero no era así.

Cuando apagaron las luces, Eren se dirigió sigilosamente a la puerta de la celda esperando no ser interceptado, pero cuando estaba intentando abrir la cerradura con la "llave" sintió que lo jalaban del brazo.

-¡¿A dónde diablos vas?!- un furioso Levi con el ceño fruncido lo detenía.

-Me cambio de celda.-

-¡¿Estas demente o qué?! Me vas a meter en un problema si los guardias te descubren! Además, ¡¿A cuál celda se supone que vas a ir?!

-bueno, naturalmente no debo decirte todo de mí.-

-No vayas con ese tipo rubio.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué tendría de malo?!

-No lo sé, lo he visto y no es de confianza, se lo que te digo, tiene algo peligroso.

-haha! Si claro, y debo confiar en ti ciegamente ¿no? Olvídalo, tú no eres más de confianza que él.

-¡PUES VETE AL DIABLO Y HAZ CON TU PUTA VIDA LO QUE QUIERAS!.- Dijo Levi colérico soltando violentamente el agarre de Eren. No podía creer que estaba tratando de ayudar a un idiota que no lo escucha.

-perfecto.- dijo Eren abriendo la cerradura y arrojando al piso la "llave".- Adiós.-

¿quién se creía Levi para hablarle de confianza cuando era un completo desconocido? Él ya no era un niño para que le indicaran que debía hacer.

Camino por el oscuro pasillo casi a ciegas hasta llegar a la celda 8.

-Hola Eren, que bueno que veniste.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH Continuará OHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

**Hola! Perdón por no actualizar T.T pero muchas cosas me entretuvieron, y gracias a un buen respiro que tuve pude escribir este capítulo, jojojojojo! Espero sea de su agrado! Que ya trataré de actualizar más seguido! Pero algo sí es seguro, terminaré este fic, pase lo que pase! :D :D **

**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, me dan mucha alegría!**

**Y si este fic está siendo de su agrado (o no) pueden expresarlo en comentarios! **

**Gracias por leer este humilde fic y espero verlas la próxima para saber qué pasará con el desconfiado Erencio! Besos!**


	4. capitulo 4- La moneda de dos caras

**CAPITULO IV  
>la moneda de dos caras<strong>

Eren entró a la celda, miró a su alrededor, en el pequeño espacio había una litera que al parecer solo era ocupada por una sola persona. Debajo de la cama estaba lleno de montones de libros.  
>-si que te gusta leer- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el lomo de los libros.<br>- ya sabes, las cosas que me mantienen cuerdo en este lugar. -  
>El hombre rubio sirvió en dos tazas líquido de una botella que tenía bajo el colchón. - toma, seguro en tu vida haz probado algo como esto.<br>Eren tomo un sorbo de su taza y sintió un sabor suave a frutas añejadas con un poco de alcohol, sabía bastante bien. No había probado algo como eso nunca.  
>- ¿Que es?<br>- Un vino rosado italiano. - El hombre se acomodo las gafas y tomo un sorbo de su vino haciendo un ademán elegante. - Acostumbraba tomarlo mucho en mis tardes de descanso mientras disfrutaba una lectura, ahora que puedo conseguirlo aqui es un alivio aunque tambien es nostálgico... -  
>Eren se quedo observando perplejo a Garret, su manera de hablar, sus gestos, incluso su complexión era de una persona de alta sociedad. Esa persona espigada, blanca, de rasgos finos, con su cabello rubio platinado siempre hacia atras y sus gafas que enmarcaban su maduro rostro no encajaba en el entorno de la cárcel. En ocasiones como esa tenía coraje al pensar en cuantas personas como el eran encerradas injustamente en ese lugar.<br>- y ¿te gustó? -  
>Su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.<br>- ah! Si, claro, es delicioso. Pero, ¿como es que consigues todo esto? Libros, vino. Debe ser muy caro.  
>- Bueno, después de un buen tiempo aquí, comienzas a hacerte tus contactos, te sorprenderían las cosas aue uno puede conseguirse en este sitio. Pasado unos años veras que los trueques llegan solos.<br>- Bueno, supongo que para mí ni valdria mucho la pena hacer tratos de estas cosas.  
>- ¿por que lo dices?<br>- Por que, bueno, podría soportar estos cinco meses que me quedan encerrado sin lujos así.  
>- oh cierto, que solo te faltan 5 meses, que entusiasmado te vez. -dijo Garret con una sonrisa.<br>- de verdad se nota eso? -eren estaba extrañado por que el había estado monótono todo este tiempo.  
>- Tus ojos son tan cristalinos que casi puedo ver cada emocion que tienes en este momento. -lo miró fijamente a sus ojos verdes. -estas entusiasmado por salir de este lugar, pones toda tu fe en ello y a la vez tienes un inmenso miedo de regresar al exterior, de darte cuenta que ese mundo no ha cambiado a como lo dejaste, que siga siendo un mundo gris y cruel.<br>Eren se quedo estupefacto, solo sosteniendo la mirada de aquel hombre y sintió un escalofrio recorrer su espina al darse cuenta de que lo que decia era 100% cierto.  
>- No hagas eso. Es escalofriante.<br>- Disculpame pero es que tu mirada, tu semblante es tan trasparente como... Bueno, yo lo encuentro hermoso.  
>Para este momento Eren se sentía ya muy incómodo. Ya sabía que su compañero era algo raro, pero su mirada penetrante y su cuerpo inclinado invadiendo su radio de espacio personal lo intimidaba, quizá no había sido tan buena idea esto, quizá prefería a Levi, pero ¿Como zafarse? Pensó en todo esto mientras seguía tomando de su taza y sintió un tremendo cansancio.<br>- ¿Ahora piensas que tu amigo Levi no es tan malo verdad? - dijo de pronto el rubio sonriendo. - Dejame decirte algo, las personas como el son muy peligrosas...  
>- ¿Que... -<br>Eren sintió punzadas en la espalda y dejo caer su taza en la cama casi vacía.  
>- Si, Levi guarda secretos. En el tiempo que he estado aquí he intentado estudiarlo. Pero, ni mi intuicion perfecta puede ver a través de tan oscuros ojos... -<br>Eren comenzó a marearse y a ver borroso.  
>- ¿Que...me... P.. asa..?<br>El hombre lo ignora y sigue hablando.  
>- Yo realmente odio a ese tipo de personas, odios su turbio semblante, odio su complejidad, odio lo sucias que son de los ojos, odio su fiereza de bestias. Pero tu... - hizo una pausa, se acerca a Eren y acaracicia suavemente su cabello. - Eres tan transparente y manipulable que es hermoso.<br>Eren sintio un terrible escalofrio, sabía que esto terminaría mal. Necesitaba escapar de ahí pero por alguna razón sus piernas no respondían, sus brazos casi no tenían fuerzas. Incluso su voz parecía no poder salir. Lo unico que pudo hacer es tirar su taza al piso de la celda que lo único que hizo fue hacer un molesto sonido de !clang! En la loza.  
>El hombre mayor se acerca a su indefensa presa mirandolo fascinado con desquisiados ojos de su azul gélido.<br>- Eres mío de nuevo.

HOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHO  
>Levi se había quedado tan confundido en su celda, es decir, que clase de estúpido se va así como así como niño haciendo berrinche.<br>"Estamos en prisión por Dios! Uno no va de aquí para allá como si fuera los dormitorios de la escuela "pensó mientras se tiraba en la cama.  
>Luego estaba ese maldito loco. No lo conocía mucho pero le daba mala espina. Tenía una mirada escalofriante. Detras de esa apariencia frágil y delicada había algo retorcido.<br>Nunca le gustó que Eren se acercara tanto a ese tipo y ahora pasaría la noche con el, en su celda que era la ultima del corredor, la mas aislada. De solo pensarlo el...  
>"Que mierda? "<br>desde cuando le importaba la vida del niño ese? Bueno no eran tan diferentes en edad pero por las actitudes de Eren eso parecía. Pero, ¿por que sentía tanta inquietud al pensar en el ahora? Ni siquiera eran amigos y acababan de discutir.  
>Quiza esos ojos tiernos que vio hace rato o ese entusiasmo por la libertad lo conmovieron y pensar que ahora el estaba con el paliducho, cuatro-ojos escalofriante era tan desesperante. Algo iria mal, lo sabia y...<p>

!clang!

"¿Que fue eso? "

Se acercó al barandal pero no vio nada mas que oscuridad y una pila de celdas que se perdían en lo profundo del pasillo, pero su corazón latía muy rapido. Estaba alterado. Necesitaba comprobar que todo estaba bien pero ¿que podría hacer encerrado?  
>Desesperado caminó de un lado a otro hasta que sintió haber pisado algo, se agachó y levantó lo que parecía una llave improvisada. Cierto. El idiota dejo esta cuando se fué.<br>Rápidamente abrió su celda y sin casi hacer ruido salió hacia el pasillo caminando hacia el fondo. Hacia la celda de Garret.  
>Cuando llegó su corazón se detuvo...<p>

OHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHIO

Eren sentía un miedo terrible. Sudaba frío y estaba desplomado sobre la cama de la celda.

No sabía que pasaría, ya había vivido esto antes, hace algún tiempo y no quería repetirlo… nunca tomaba bien sus decisiones en cuanto conocer a la gente… Quería gritar, moverse cualquier cosa pero nada le respondía, estaba como un bulto rodeado de fría oscuridad. Movió sus ojos para ver que hacía aquel hombre. Sacaba algunas cajas de debajo de su cama hasta que dio con lo que encontraba, sacó una cámara ¿¡Que diablos tenía en mente ese tipo!?

-¿Sabes? Aun eres muy joven para saber de estas cosas, el inmenso mundo que hay en prisión. Todo lo que tengo aquí, estas cosas, protección contra esos simios que están afuera, lo tengo gracias a esto.- Dijo mientras alzaba su cámara y la acomodaba frente a la cama.- Ahora te diré que pasara…- se dirigió a Eren y lo acomodó en sentándolo en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la cama, Eren lo veía aterrorizado sin poder decir nada.

-Voy a jugar con tu cuerpo un poco, usando estos juguetes que tengo aquí.- acercó una caja donde había bisturís tijerillas y algunos artículos de cirugía.- Veré todo lo que tengas dentro de tu lindo cuerpo sin matarte! ¿No es genial? Podrás sentirlo todo, examinaré cada parte tuya y luego te tiro un balazo, antes de que acabe la noche mi gran amigo y socio vendrá por tu cuerpo y arreglara todo para que nadie sospeche nada, dentor de 2 días tu video estará en manos de la gente con gusto más exquisito que hay en este mundo. Estoy seguro que serás famoso con ese físico que traes, mucho mejor que la basura que he grabado aquí.

Eren no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿De qué clase de pesadilla salen personas así? ¿Iba a morir de esta manera?

-Que hermosos ojos tienes, sin duda me quedaré con ellos.- El desquiciado rubio beso dulcemente los párpados de Eren como si besara una rosa.- Ojalá y hubiéramos tenido otra historia, me recuerdas tanto a Mijail.

Dicho esto encendió la cámara y sacó un bisturí de la caja, desabotonó la camisa de Eren descubriendo su pecho y pasó su mano por él

-tan suave…-

Lentamente con el filo del bisturí realizó un limpio corte a lo largo del vientre del chico, mientras esté veía desesperado con los ojos muy abiertos como de su piel brotaba una línea carmesí.

-El rojo va bien con tu piel que es casi poético.- El ojiazul se ajusto los lentes como si estuviera viendo una obra de arte y acercó su rostro a la herida, acariciendo la piel desnuda del chico, cuando de pronto…

-1!OYE!.-

Voltea extrañado y no le da tiempo de comprender bien el suceso cuando Levi lo arroja con violencia a la pared,

-¿1QUE MIERDA LE HACES MALDITO EMFERMO!? .- Levi le da un puletazo en la cara y le arrebata el arma de la mano. Patea la cámara que se estrella haciendo estruendo contra la pared y los reos de quejan extrañados del ruido.

Eren tampoco comprende muy bien como había llegado Levi hasta allí y a pesar de que quisiera decir muchas cosas no puedo hacer nada.

Garret trata de pelear contra Levi pero es muy débil para eso, está furioso por la interrupción de su obra.

-¡!TU! LARGO DE AQUÏ, ¡DEJANOS! ¡VETE!.- comienza a arrojar cosas hacia Levi como proyectiles que se estrellan por toda la celda algunas acertando en el cuerpo de LEvi.

-Tch! Maldición! Eren levantate y ayúdame! .- trata de jalar del brazó a Eren pero este se queda en su lugar como muñeca de trapo.- ¡Oye,¿ Qué te pasa?

De pronto se prenden las luces del pasillo y se escuchan los pasos apresurados de los guardias.

"mierda, mierda, mierda" piensa Levi, esto no terminará bien.

-¡!OIGAN! ¿Qué es este escándalo? ¿Y ustedes que hacen en esta celda?.- Tres fuardias corpulentos entran a la celda tratando de comprender que pasa cuando reciben proyectiles provenientes del rubio.

-¡LARGO! ¡DEJENME CON EL! ES MÍO! ¡NO ENTIENDEN NUESTRA RELACIÓN! ¡MALDITOS CERDOS! .- EL hombre estaba fuera de sí, con sus gafas rotas y su cabello rubio despeinado lanzaba libros y todo lo que tenía a mano a los guardias.

Estos no tuvieron opción que inmovilizarlo con las aturdidoras mientras el seguí gritando, mordiendo y forcejeando.

-Despierta al director James, esto va para largo.- dijo uno de los guardias que sostenía un brazo de Garrett, uno de ellos salió corriendo por el pasillo a llevar el mensaje.- Ustedes dos van a acompañarnos a la oficina.

"Lo sabía" pensó Levi. De un momento a otro se había involucrado en un gran problema.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

1 hora más tarde estaba el calvo y gordo director en su oficina. Informal y con cara de pocos amigos por la repentina llamada al trabajo.

Frente a él estaban Levi y Eren. Habían hecho a Eren vomitar toda la bebida que había ingerido y le dieron algunos medicamentos antídotos contra el sedante que le habían dado. Aunque todavía no podía caminar y se sentía muy débil al menos podía hablar.

Ambos tuvieron que contarle todo lo que vieron al director, no tenía caso mentir. Al fin y al cabo nada bueno podía salir de esto.

Después que el gran hombre había escuchado su versión de los hechos y la de los guardias, éste se recargo en su silla pensativo. Después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio habló.

-Bueno, ustedes tendrán que ser penalizados.-

-como si no lo supiera.- susurro Levi.

-Por salir de sus celdas fuera de horas hábiles. Esto es una falta muy grave.

Eren suspiró, era su culpa que castigaran a Levi cuando él sólo lo había ayudado.

-Es injusto señor, el que abrió las celdas fui yo, el sólo vino para detener a ese maldito psicópata.

-¡Silencio Jaeger! Ambos estaban fuera de su área, ambos recibirán el castigo.

De pronto un guardia entra a la oficina con un saco.

-Señor director, traje algunas muestras de las cosas que tenía el reo 104 en su celda.-

-trae eso aca.-

Vació el saco en su escritorio y examino cada cosa.

-Peliculas hechas po el mismo, libros de anatomía, herramientas de cirugía, ¿Qué es eso? … medicinas, y estas fotos… ¡!UGH!.- apartó fotos grotescas con personas en estado deplorable.- ¿Qué rayos se supone que es este tipo?

-Garret Jhonson fue detenido por la violación y asesinato de un menor de edad, al parecer era su alumno ya que el daba clases en una secundaria. No es la primera vez que hacia algo así, en su país de origen, Inglaterra ya se la había acusado de acoso sexual a menores de edad y al parecer aquí ha hecho de las suyas también. Estos videos tienen contenido snuff. De alguna manera se conectó con gente para vender estas cosas, aquí el reo presente iba a salir como protagonista en un video de estos.

Todos posaron su vista en Eren quien escuchaba todo esto sorprendido y aturdido.

El director se toca las sienes abrumado.

-Dios, odio este trabajo.- dijo casi para sí mismo.- Es imposible que haya esto solo, ahora hay que investigar a los guardias, arrrg! En fin, el castigo para ustedes dos serán 3 días en la celda de castigo. Usted, Kablovsky, ordene el translado del reo Jhonson al hospital psiquiátrico, el ya no pertenece aquí.

-si señor.-

Dicho estó el director saca unos papeles que firma casi a ciegas por el cansancio que sus párpados tienen.

-por ahora regresen a SU celda ustedes dos, por la mañana será su traslado, hoy solo quiero dormir al menos más de 2 horas. No hagan mas estupideces o los mando a ahorcar. Isaac, escoltalos.-

Levi se levanta con su clásico ceño fruncido y Eren es casi arrastrado por el guardia hasta la salida, hacia su celda.

El director los ve alejarse.

"Un reo que se arriesga así para salvar a otro" enciende su cigarro. "que interesante"

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHO

Una vez encerrados en su celda de nuevo reina un silencio incomodo entre Eren y Levi.

Ambos están acostados en sus respectivas camas sin dormir.

Eren sabe que debe decir algo pero no haya las palabras. Todo lo que pasó hoy fue estúpido, se sentía estúpido y no sabía que hacer para repararlo. Sin embargo debía intentar algo, después de todo, el frío pelinegro le salvó la vida.

-Oye, Levi….¿estás dormido?

-lo estaría si no me hubieras hablado.

-Es que, sobre lo de hace rato…

-ya, olvidalo.

-No… es decir… si no hubieras…-

-no es necesario, ya cállate.

-Si pero, siento que debo decirte algo y…

-no me digas nada.

-¡CARAJO, DEJAME DECIRTE GRACIAS!

-….-

"Mierda, ¿Por qué soy tan impulsivo" pensó el ojiverde , pero algo es algo, debía decir algo.

-Gracias por ir hacia allá, me comporte como un estúpido, ingenua, inmaduro. Y debido a mi forma de actuar te castigaron a ti también. Lo siento mucho.- Dijo eso desde el fondo de su corazón, realmente lo sentía así. Odiaba involucrar a la gente con sus tonterías..- Lo siento y gracias.- dijo con toda sinceridad y Levi lo entendió así. No podía enfadarse si lo decía en ese tono.

-Esta bien, pudo ser peor y si ese hubiera sido el caso yo mismo te hubiera matado ahora.

Eren rió por lo bajo, ya se había quitado un peso de encima. De ahora en adelante haría las cosas bien.

Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir cuando…

-Hey, Eren. Te contaré parte de por qué estoy aquí.-

Eren se sorprendió mucho al oir eso, ¿escucho bien?

-A cambio de que tu me lo cuentes también. Ya vez que uno no puede fiarse de a quien tiene al lado, podrías resultar un loco también.

El menor sintió una gran alegría, no sabía por que pero así lo sintió.

-Bien.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Sabía que desde esta noche, el y Levi ya tenían un mejor vínculo que seguro sería para bien. Y eso lo hacía feliz.

Cerró los ojos esperando por un mejor día cuando despertara.

-continuará-

**Hola! Si han llegado hasta aquí gracias por seguir mi historia :'D se que tardé en actualizar pero quería ajustar bien este capitulo y me documenté con algunos casos reales que han pasado en prisión para que el capítulo fuera más verídico. Jojojojo!(ademas odio escribir con mi celular que es lo que siempre hago por que no tnego lap y me da flojera prender mi dinosaurio, que diga, mi computadora de escritorio T.T) Los próximos capítulos llegarán mas rápido! sobretodo por que ya acabó Free! y ya termine de jugar gramatical murder, cosa que me distraía, lel. **

**Espero haya sido de su agrado y bueno, sigan leyendo los próximos capitulos para que vean como crece el amorts de Erencito y Levi 3 3 **

**Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, me dan animos para escribir. C:**

**Tengan una bella semana y nos vemos pronto en otro capitulo de este fic. Besos!**


	5. capitulo 5- Pasado

CAPITULO V  
>PASADO<p>

"Aquellos cuya desgracia viene desde generaciones pasadas, estan predestinados a rendir tributo a la desolacion...  
>eternamente..."<p>

La prisión 104 mina guarda muchos secretos, historias trágicas que casi nunca concluyen en un final feliz.  
>Al final del pasillo de las celdas comunes hay una puesta que desciende a un piso subterraneo. Es grande, frío y humedo. en una esquina hay una antiquísima silla electrica. Usada hace décadas para los reos que eran penados a la muerte. Aun está ahí posada como recordatorio simbólico a lo que estan destinados muchos en ese lugar.<br>El piso esta lleno de celdas pero a diferencia de las celdas normales, estas tienen puestas de acero en lugar de rejas. con una pequeña ventana lo suficientemente grande como para hechar un vistazo al interior.  
>Esa mañana Eren y Levi fueron conducidos hacia aquellas celdas, la temperatura era mas baja, los pasillos estaban horriblemente iluminados por una fea luz blanca que hacia ver ese lugar como una morgue. Se escuchaban los sonidos de las celdas, algunos reos chocaban sus trastes de comida como orates. otros cantaban canciones hasta en otro idioma. Parecía más un manicomio que el pasillo de las celdas de castigo. Los pasos de el guardia y los dos jóvenes hacian estupendo eco en el lugar, quizá debido al encierro de allí.<br>Caminaron hasta el fondo del pasillo bastante alejados de los otros reos y se les asigno celdas contiguas a ambos, el guardia sin decir una palabra los colocó en su lugar y los encerró para alejarse después. Sólo se escucharon sus pasos desvanecerse a lo Eren se internó en el lugar sintió escalofríos, jamás había estado en una celda de esas. Ahora su antigua celda se le hacía añorable. Estaba en un especie de cuarto gris, con un foco blanco como el del pasillo, era reducido y a su lado estaba una bandeja con un pan y una jarra de agua. En las paredes viejas había manchas de quien sabe que cosa. marcas de rasguños o eso parecía donde habían tachado líneas aparentemente donde se marcaban los días. Había algunos simbolos tambien, palabras en otros idiomas y en español, que decían "libertad". Pero lo que más le incomodó de verdad es que en frente de el habpia un espejo incrustado en la pared del fondo, rodeado de concreto lo que lo hacía imposible de quitarlo. Se acercó a él y vio su borroso y deformado reflejo, ya que parecía que le habían dado un puñetazo al espejo y éste se encontraba estrellado.  
>estaba abrumado y su corazón latía muy fuerte, sintió angustia, Si de por sí odiaba estar encerrado ese lugar lo hacía casi imposible, ¿Cómo iba a soportar estar allí 3 días? Ya casi sentía que le faltaba aire, tenía frío y el sonido de los otros prisioneros cantando y azotando cosas lo volvia loco, a pesar de que se escuchaban muy lejanos podía jurar que poco a poco su volumen crecía. Se sentó en el piso y se recostó en la pared cerrando sus ojos, tratando de calmarse, cuando de pornto escuchó una voz conocida:<br>-Oye, ¿Que te parece tu nuevo hogar  
>Abrió los ojos, Pudo es cuchar la voz de Levi, al parecer estar paredes eran más delgadas de lo que parecían, pero se sentía de alguna forma aliviado de escuchar su fría y calmada voz.<br>-Pues horrible, no creo soportar tanto tiempo aquí encerrado.  
>-son sólo 3 días, no te matará.<br>-¿Tu ya has estado aquí antes?  
>- Claro, akgunas veces, cuando era un niñato insensato como tú.<br>-Deja de decirme niño, no me llevas tanta edad.  
>Levi bufó algo divertido con la reacción del menor.<br>ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos, tenían que hablar de cosas pendientes pero no sabían como empezar.  
>Así que Eren rompió el silencio.<br>-Oye Levi ¿Ahora me contarás como llegaste aquí?.- dijo con una voz cuidadosamente baja.  
>-Eres bastante insistente..- hizo una pequeña pausa-... ¿por que no comienzas tú?<br>Eren se sobresaltó un poco por el giro que le había dado, pero para demostrarle que no tenpia problema con ello deció empezar el.  
>-Pues... a veces lo pienso y fue tan rápidio que incluso parece una pesadilla...<p>

*flashback*  
>-¿Que pasa mamá?<br>-Tranquilo Eren, todo estará bien...- Dijo Carla, con un rostro angustiado, a pesar de sus palabras en su rostro se veía la angustia.  
>El chico estaba en shock, cuando regresó de la escuela, entró a su casa que estaba con la puerta semi-abierta y se quedó de piedra por la escena. Su madre estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de su amiga Kyomi y su hija Mikasa. Las tres mujeres estaban siendo amenazadas por un hombre enmascarado que les apuntaba con un arma.<br>-Ya le hemos dicho que no tenemos dinero, llevese todo y déjenos en paz! Dijo Carla Jaeger.  
>-No es dinero lo que busco, esa niña se viene conmigo.- Dijo el hombre al momento que toma del brazo a la chica asiatica provocando reacción de su madre.<br>-!Déjela en paz!  
>El hombre enfurecido le suelta una bofetada a la mujer y Eren reacciona.<br>-!Maldito!  
>-!Eren no te acerques!<br>EL hombre al ver como se acercaba rapidamente hacia haya toma su pistola y la apunta hacia el joven dispuesta a disparar, pero antes de que el sonido salga del arma el hombre se detiene haciendo una mueca de dolor ante los atónitos ojos de todos, cae al suelo y se agacha descubriendo un cuchillo clavado en su espina dorsal, a su lado está una pequeña chica rubia que ve con sus frios ojos caer el cuerpo sin vida del hombre a sus pies.  
>Las mujeres que estaban acorraladas estab perplejas, jamás en su vida habían visto a esa chica.<br>Eren se acerca lentamente a la rubia a la que el si conoce perfectamente, la toma de los hombros y le habla con una voz casi inaudible.  
>-Annie... ¿por que?<br>-¿por que crees?.- dijo la rubia en un susurro.- no debes morir.  
>-pero, saber que significa esto? mataste a un hombre y te castigaran por esto.<br>la chica se encoge de hombros.  
>-Que mas da, no hay futuro en esta vida, al menos me asegurpe que tipos como este no hagan mas daño. Lo demás no importa.<br>-La policia ya viene en camino.- dijo de pronto la madre de Eren, quien mira con recelo a la niña rubia.  
>Eren de pronto se sobresalta por que sabe lo que pasará despues.<br>-Annie, vete de aqui, corre y no pares.  
>-No.<br>-No hay tiempo para esto.- La jala del brazo hacia la puerta trasera.- Corre, vete! ¿No dijiste que querías encontrate con tu padre algun día?  
>La chica abre un poco los ojos y al pensar en ello suelta a llorar.<br>-Ya es muy tarde Eren, lo hecho, hecho está. Es hora de asumir las consecuencias.  
>-No Annie, vete. Yo diré que lo maté en defensa propia y no me pasara mucho. Pero si te descubren a ti, seguro que te encerraran años por todos tus antecedentes.- La tomó de los hombros y la vió fijamente a los hojos.- Escucha, mereces un buen futuro, ve a buscarlo.<br>La chica lo miro confuso un poco y después se hecho a correr.  
>Eren regreso a donde estaba su madre y tomo el cuchillo.<br>-Eren, ¿quien era esa chica?.- dijo su amiga Mikasa.  
>-Nadie.<br>-!¿por que estaba contigo Eren?!.- dijo desesperada Carla.  
>pero él no dijo una sola palabra, cuando llegaron los policias el les conto su version...<br>*termina Flashback*  
>-...a pesar que mi mamá y las demás le dijeron que yo no había sido el asesino ellos no le creyeron, en primero por que no estaba la dichosa rubia que decían y en segunda por que mis huellas estaban en todas partes. Creo que hasta pensaron que incluso ella era imaginaria.- Terminó su relato y se quedo pensativo unos momentos recordando todo eso.<br>-¿y por que protegiste a esa chica?  
>-pues ella me había salvado... y si la acusaban de un crimen así estaría perdida, ella tiene un pasado algo trágico, pero eso es otra historia. ¿Dime que hay de ti?.-<br>Levi suspiró, aunque no había día que no recordara ese momento, nunca lo había contado.  
>-Hace muchos años, mi madre y yo vivíamos en los barrios bajos de la ciudad... nunca conocí a mi padre así que solo eramos ella y yo...<p>

*Flashback*

Una hermosa mujer se pone un entallado vestido y se maquilla llamativamente. Es de complexión delgada, con facciones delicadas, piel pálida, cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes. Se peina su hermoso cabello lacio en el tocador de su cuartucho. Su figura so encaja en el lugar en el que está, con mejores ropas podría pasar por una mujer de alta sociedad. Pero el estar hundida en la miseria la obliga a trabajar a altar horas de la noche en la vida galante.  
>Son las 12 de la noche y dirige sus pasos a la calle, antes de irse a su trabajo nocturno va a la habitacion de su hijo de 12 años depositando un beso en su cabeza. EL niño estbaa exhausto por trabajar todo el día como cargador en una gran fábrica y está en un profundo sueño que no le permite notar la partida de su amada madre.<br>la bella mujer abandona su deteriorada casa igual que cada noche para dirigirse al centro nocturno donde se gana el mísero sueldo para sostenerse a ella y a su hijo. Al ser uno de los barrios mas bajos en la ciudad pasa desapercibida entre las prostitutas que hay calle por calle. Es la hora en la que ese lugar cobra vida y los bares encienden sus luces saturandose de personas de la peor calaña. Es la vida que simplemente les ha tocado tener.  
>TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT<br>Pasaron las horas de la madrugada, Levi se encontraba profundamente dormido cuando escucho un estruendo en la entrada de su casa. Escucho gritos y sabía a que venía todo eso...  
>-!Hazte a un lado puta!<br>-!NO! Fuera de aquí! estas ebrio!  
>-!ESTA ES MI CASA Y HAGO LO QUE QUIERO, AQUI YO MANDO!.- Le dió un puñetazo a la mujer que la tiro al suelo.<br>Levi se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia donde estaba la escena. Vió a un hombre grande y desagradable tirar del cabello a su madre. Ese tipo no solo era pareja de su madre, sino su jefe. Iba casi siempre a esa casa a sacarle todo lo que podía a la mujer pues siempre estaba endeudado en apuestas y seguido le propinaba palizas a ella por no darle lo suficiente. De vez en cuando incluso a él le tocaban golpes del horrible hombre. "Lo hago por nosotros Levi, por un día salir de aquí" es lo que siempre decía su madre. Pero Levi lo aborrecía desde lo más profundo de su ser.  
>-!No puede ser que solo hayas ganado esto hoy! !Carajo! !Necesito 3000 ahora! !¿lo entiendes?! NECESITO TRES GRANDES.-<br>-!YA TE LO DIJE! NO TENGO MAS!.  
>El hombre frustrado dió otro golpe a la mujer. Levi al ver esto corrió hacia su madre tratando de alcanzar al grandulon, pero su poca fuerza y debilidad hizo que fuera facilmente sometido.<br>El hombre iba a golpear al menor cuando de pronto algo ilumino sus ojos.  
>Era un niño bastante bonito.<br>Levantó la ropa del chico viendolo de arriba abajo y una sonrisa enferma se le dibujó.  
>-oh Levi, que bonito te has puesto, seguro me serás mas util que tu mamá.- Y tomandolo mas fuerte de los brazos lo arrastró hacia la salida con un aire de felicidad.<br>la mujer que yacía en el suelo se levantó llena de pánico y furia.  
>-!MI HIJO NO CERDO ASQUEROSO!.- y tomando una lampara la arrojó contra el hombre quien al sentir el impacto y el gran dolor se lleno de furia.<br>-Ahora si te lo buscaste maldita perra.-  
>y sacando una navaja de su chaqueta se fue contra la mujer descargandole una puñalada en el pecho.<br>Levi desesperado descargo toda su fuerza golpeando al hombre quien se deshizo de él de un gran empujón provocando que se estrellara contra el tocador. Soltó un grito de dolor pues un cristal se le había incrustado en un el ojo izquierdo.  
>El hombre tambalenate por su estado de semi-ebriedad se dirigió a la salida.<br>-Así ya no me sirve ninguno de los dos, hasta nunca.  
>y se fué sin más.<br>El chico se arrastró hasta donde estaba su madre agonizante.  
>Ella volteo a verlo dedicandole una última sonrisa, acariciando su cabeza.<br>-Levi, pérdoname por todo el dolor que te causé.- una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.- ...cuidate... sal de aquí y encuentra un buen futuro... recuerdalo...notre reve...  
>después de eso la mujer dejó caer su mano sin vida y no habló más.<br>Levi se quedo al lado de su madre, un inmenso dolor tanto físico como emocional fluía por todo su cuerpo y lloró por primera vez en su vida. En medio de la noche, solo en aquel mundo oscuro.

*termina flashback*

-...después de eso busqué a aquel hombre y lo maté...  
>Eren se quedo completamente perplejo y sin habla, es la historia mas oscuro que había escuchado. Jamás se había imaginado algo así.<br>-...soy completamente culpable de mi crimen, pero ¿sabes? lo haría de nuevo.  
>ambos guardaron silencio. Eran demasiadas emociones y descargas de sentimientos para un solo día. se sentía hasta fisicamente exhausto.<br>-Lo siento mucho.  
>-No hay nada que sentir eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.<br>Levi por una parte se sentía como si se hubiera liberado de un gran peso en la espalda. Nunca había hablado de eso con absolutamente nadie y hasta ese momento le parecía increible que lo haya hecho pero definitivamente sentía un gran alivio, un poco de paz fuía dentro de él despues de tantos años.  
>soltó un gran suspiro y relajo su cuerpo, algo cálido y pequeño crecía dentro de su pecho.<br>-¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado? sieno que necesito dormir.- Dijo el pelinegro con un tono de cansancio  
>-Lo sé, siento lo mismo.- Dijo Eren algo divertido por la situación.- Oye Levi...-<br>-¿que?.-  
>-Me alegro de que estes aquí, haz hecho que esto sea mas soportable.-<p>

"¿por que siempre digo cosas raras?" pensó angustiado Eren, siempre terminaba diciendo en voz alta sus pensamientos. Ahora el pensaría que era extraño y...  
>-Yo tambien me alegro.<p>

Ambos guardaron silencio hasta conciar el sueño.  
>una pared los separaba pero poco a poco sus sentimientos se unían más y más..<p>

-CONTINUARA-  
><strong>Tuve que arreglar el capitulo por que tenia muchas fallas! aui esta corregido T.T una disculpa!<strong>  
><strong>Wow! por fin estoy de vuelta por aquí! mil gracias por su seguimiento de este humilde fic y espero hayan tenido una gran semana! así mismo espero disfruten el capitulo de hoy que estuvo lleno de flashbacks muy importantes para que nuestro otp puede comenzar a entederse y asentir cosas uno por el otro jojojojo!<strong>  
><strong>Si tienen alguna duda o comentario o lo que quieran haganmelo saber con sus reviews que atesoro! <strong>  
><strong>los veo en el próximo capitulo de esta serie, casi casi les doy de latigazos a mis dedos para no escribir cursilerias, se los juro! mis dedos mueren para que ya escriba las frases de amor pero se que no pueden amarse a la primera! JAJAAJA! :') pero ya se viene lo bueno.<strong>  
><strong>fujimy: Gracias por siempre comentar! te mando un abrazote por eso! :)<strong>  
><strong>tengan una linda semana! besos! <strong> 


	6. capitulo 6- Acercamiento

**CAPITULO VI**

**ACERCAMIENTO**

Después de aquel día las cosas entre Eren y Levi comenzaron a ser diferentes. Había ya un lazo de extraño en ambos. Se entendían mejor y esa confianza que se había despertado en ellos, les daba un aura de calidez al estar juntos.

Después de los tres días en la celda de castigo fueron devueltos a su celda compartida. Pero ahora era mucho más agradable la estancia allí, cuando estaban solos casi parecía como un dormitorio de algún colegio de internado. Cuando las luces se apagaban charlaban de cosas banales como viejos amigos. Aunque casi era Eren el que hablaba sin parar Levi lo escuchaba y respondía cortamente a alguna pregunta simple que le hiciera el chico.

-…recuerdo que cuando iba a la escuela primaria mi vecina Mikasa me observaba por la ventana y corría para alcanzarme de manera que siempre nos fuéramos juntos a la escuela, pero yo me cansaba de eso y salía corriendo para que no me viera. Lo peor es que no era suficiente y ella corría más rápido! Era algo aterrador así que muchas veces le decía a mi mama que no quería ir a la escuela y ella siempre se preguntaba por que… jajaja! ¿Crees que es patético?-

-Sí.- Dijo divertido el frío pelinegro.

-Pues eso no es todo! Una vez estaba tan harto de ella que en lugar de salir por la puerta de mi casa como se debe me subí al techo desde el ático con la intención de bajar por un árbol que estaba detrás de su casa y así ella no me vería salir nunca. Todo iba bien hasta que al bajar una de las ramas del árbol se atoró a mi camisa y cuando salté se rasgó quedando desnudo del pecho! El ruido que hice al bajar fue tan grande que Mikasa me escucho y salió corriendo hacia mí. Me dio tanto pánico que yo huí aún en ese estado y todos los niños de la cuadra se reían de mí al verme corriendo semi-desnudo con una niña demente gritando "¡Eren! ¡Eren! " Detrás de mí. Y al final lo único que logré fue estrellarme contra un poste para ser la total diversión de la calle.

-….-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio cuando el mayor soltó una leve y contenida risa.

-Pfffft!...Jaja! ya puedo imaginarte! Jaja!-

Eren no contestó, se quedó perplejo en su cama escuchando algo que no podía creer. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Levi reir y sobretodo que haya reído de una tontería que acababa de contar. Disfrutó su voz. Era profunda y suave como el terciopelo. Un sentimiento de alegría lo inundo al escucharlo. No sabía por qué pero escuchar a aquel chico reir le provocaba felicidad.

Quería volver a hacerlo.

-No te burles, estoy seguro que si hubieras tenido una vecina como la mía hubieras hecho lo mismo.

-No lo creo, ninguna mocosa me asustaría de esa manera.

-Ahh tienes razón, debe ser porque tú tienes la misma cara atemorizante que ella.

-Y aun así no huyes de mí.

-No, no es tan malo.

Siempre terminaban pasaban su tiempo a solas contando historias sin sentido de esta manera provocando una confianza mayor el uno por el otro. Surgía desde lo más profundo de ellos un sentimiento que hasta ahora creyeron nunca sentir.

Claro que la prisión no es un lugar apto para establecer lazos con nadie.

Después del incidente con el reo Garret los demás no tardaron en enterarse de todo y molestar por esta razón a Eren.

Todos los días los presos salían a hacer su trabajo forzado y no perdían oportunidad de divertirse a costas de él.

En una ocasión los convictos se encontraban cortando troncos para cargarlo en camiones.

Eren trataba de apartarse de sus compañeros. Ya no le interesaba acercarse a ninguno de ellos así que se iba a los rincones más apartados para trabajar. Cuando de pronto se acercó a él un hombre grande, de tez morena quemada y barbado.

"Mierda, yo siempre me alejo y ellos viene hacía mí" pensó frustrado. Pero siguió trabajando ignorando el acercamiento del hombre.

-Oye pequeño, ¿Quieres que te ayude en tu trabajo?.- Dijo con voz casi cantada aquel grandote.

-No. Puedo trabajar solo.

-Oh vamos, no seas tímido. Haré tu parte del trabajo a cambio de una pequeña retribución tuya.-

El hombre acercó una de sus manos tratando de tocar el rostro del chico y éste lo apartó de un manazo.

-Aléjate de mí.- Su voz sonó como un gruñido de un animal acorralado.

-Oye pero sí ya te ha tocado el maniaco rubio de Garret y tu compañero de la cicatriz por que yo no puedo? Si decidiste ser la puta de la prisión debes prestar a todos…- de nuevo acercó su mano tomando del brazo al chico quién forcejeó para soltarse.- Te he visto andar despreocupadamente al lado de tu compañero de celda sonriendo por todas partes, ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de tus provocaciones? Ahora ven aquí pequeño.-

-¡SUELTAME!

Eren enfurecido soltó un golpe hacía el grande pero este tomó su puño torciendo su brazo y sometiéndolo contra el piso.

-¡!AAAAAHG!- Sintió una punzada de dolor en todo su brazo mientras el hombre yacía sobre él.

-No me gustan los maricas que se ponen altaneros.- Aquel tipo disfrutaba del dolor de su pequeña victima y aplicaba más presión sobre su brazo gozando de su fragilidad.

Eren forcejeaba y se agitaba mirando con ojos rabiosos a su agresor cuando de repente sonó una voz familiar.

-OYE! –

Levi se acercó apresuradamente hacia el lugar y de una patada alejó al preso lejos de Eren.

-Maldición, eso me dolió rata.-

-Largo de aquí, cerdo.-

Eren se incorporó y observó a su compañero, usualmente mantenía un rostro frío e inexpresivo pero ahora de verdad se le veía furioso.

El ruido había llamado la atención de los demás reos que comenzaron a rodear a los implicados.

-Vaya, vaya haz venido a defender a tu perra, disculpa si te la maltrate un poco.- dijo el hombre burlón mientras se tocaba la quijada donde había sido golpeado anteriormente.

LEvi se abalanzó sobre el hombre mientras los demás exclamaban emocionados la pelea.

"Oh no" Eren observaba preocupado la escena. "Esto esta mal"

El pequeño joven pelinegro atacaba al gran agresor quien se defendía de los golpes entre divertido y concentrado al mismo tiempo que los demás reos los rodeaban y lanzaban exclamaciones.

"A este paso habrá problemas… debo hacer algo"

De pronto se le vino a la mente un recuerdo.

"-…..Tomas el brazo de tu oponente y lanzas una patada directa hacia los talones peus es el punto mas débil y de esa manera lo haces caer, ¿lo ves? No soy tan fuerte como parezco pero esta técnica ayuda contra rivales mas grandes que tu!...-"

Un recuerdo de su infancia lo iluminó y se acercó rápidamente a aquellos dos que estaban concentrados en su pelea. Empujó a Levi lejos del alcance del grandote.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!-

Tomó el brazo del confundido hombre de barba y lanzó una rápida patada a su tobillo que lo hizo desequilibrarse y caer,luego torció el brazo del mismo haciéndolo gemir de dolor. Todo esto ante los atónitos ojos de los espectadores entre ellos Levi claro.

-No vuelas a acercarte a mí.- Dijo con voz firme y serena.

El hombre estaba más sorprendido y confundido que asustado pero se quedó inmóvil.

-¡AUN LADO TODOS! ¡FUERA! ¿QUE MIERDA PASA AQUÍ?.- Un guardia se abrió paso entre la multitud.- VUELVAN TODOS A SUS LUGARES DE TRABAJO! ¡DEJEN DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y A TRABAJAR! SERAN OTRAS 2 HORAS EXTRA!.-

En medio de murmullos y consternación los reos regresaron a su trabajo.

Para los guardias era habitual que hubiera peleas de vez en cuando así que no tomaron ninguna represalia contra ellos.

Al llegar la noche todo mundo regresó a su celda compartida. Eren y Levi no se había dicho una sola palabra en todo el día y eso tenía un poco consternado a Eren quien le incomodaba el silencio.

El frío pelinegro se encontraba en silencio preparando su habitual té.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo o algo así?

-No, ya sé que eres un idiota que se mete en problemas todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, cuando viene alguien a insultarme ¿Qué quieres que haga?.-

-Te he dicho que ignores ese tipo de comentarios.-

-Pues no pueod hacerlo ¿ok? ¡NO SOY ASI! No puedo dejar que me digan lo que quieran.-

-Pues de esa manera te metes en problemas y no solo eso me involucras a mí también.-

-Bueno, Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras!.-

-¡CLARO! ¡TENIAS ABSOLUTO CONTROL DE LA SITUACION! Si, claro!.- su tono de sarcasmo indigno al menor quien bufó resignado.

Su compañero le dio una taza de humeante té.

-Deja de quejarte ya y toma esto.-

Eren tomo el líquido observándolo hipnotizado. Levi se sentó junto a el y ambos guardaron silencio.

Ese ritual lo repetían muy seguido. No mantenían un silencio incómodo. Era más que nada un silencio relajante. Eren sentía el arómatico vapor entrar a su cuerpo. La cálidez del cuerpo de su amigo al lado y si cerraba los ojos casi podía imaginarse en una cómoda sala de estar. Lejos de allí y esa sensación lo llenaba de alegría. Aún mas al saber que faltaba poco para por fin poder salir de ese lugar y por alguna razón. Ansiaba salir de allí con Levi.

-A propósito, ¿de donde sacaste ese movimiento con el que sometiste a aquel tipo?.-

-¿mmm?..- El repentino cambio de pensamiento aturdió un poco a Eren.- Ahh… Eso me lo enseñó mi amiga Annie hace muchos años… pero nunca había sido capaz de hacer algo como eso.

-ya veo…- Levi tomo un sorbo de su té.

A decir verdad, el mismo se preguntaba por qué había reaccionado así. Todos estos años había tratado de mantener su distancia a los conflictos por que solo quiere salir de aquel lugar que lo asfixia. Pero hoy se salió de control. Algo lo había segado. Aquel tonto le hacía hacer cosas que no hubiera imaginado y lo asustaba. Pero no podía evitarlo. Las emociones nacen y son irreversibles. Aquel muchacho de ojos verdes estaba despertando en él sentimientos muertos.

-Levi, solo quiero pedirte un favor.-

Eren miró fijamente a los ojos grises de su amigo quien lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres?.-

-No vuelvas defenderme, no quiero causarte problemas.-

Abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido de las palabras serias y suplicantes del chico mientras veía sus increíbles ojos verdes. Una sensación cálida fugaz pasó por su pecho. De nuevo esas emociones raras.

-Tu no decides lo que yo hago.- Dijo en su tono serio de siempre pero con aquella expresión de sorpresa.

-Sí, pero tampoco quiero que te lastimen.-

La manera en que lo dijo con ese dejo de tristeza estrujó algo en su interior. No podía contestar con su tono seco de siempre, algo lo motivaba a reconfortar algo a ese chico con expresión de cachorro.

Levantó su mano y la posó sobre el suave cabello del castaño quien lo miró con ojos curiosos.

-Nadie va lastimarme no te preocupes. Cállate y déjame alejar a esos bastardos de ti.-

Eren sonrió reconfortado por las palabras de su compañero.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos no pudiendo articular una palabra pero con varias emociones recorriendo su cuerpo.

Eren sintió el impulso de acercarse a su compañero quien no se movió de su lugar observando cada uno de los movimientos del menor. No sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía, posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de LEvi quien se quedo estático en su lugar apenas procesando la situación. Fue un leve roce pero ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espina y esto provoco que Levi empujara al chico en un acto reflejo.

-¡Perdón!..F-fue.. algo repentino!- Eren no sabía muy bien por que lo había hecho pero el siempre seguía sus impulsos.

"Siempre hago estupideces"

-S-si, olvídalo!.- Sabía que no le había desagradado pero a la vez estaba confundido con toda la situación.

-Cielos, siempre hago cosas impulsivas y estúpidas yo…- Escondió su rostro tras su mano en gesto de decepción.

-Ya, olvidalo. No es para tanto. Aquí siempre pasan cosas raras y ¿y sabes que? Creo que necesito dormir ya.-

-Sí, yo también estoy muy cansado. Me subiré ahora mismo!.-

Cuando ambos se acostaron tenia mil interrogantes en su cabeza. Todo lo que había pasado aquel día había abierto las puertas a un sentimiento que se hallaba escondido en los mas profundo de ellos pero en definitiva, no les disgustaba.

OHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHO

**Hola precios s! por fin he traido el nuevo capitulo, se que tomó su tiempo pero prefiero traerles un buen capitulo aunque sea algo tarde a un capitulo mal escrito en poco tiempo :p**

**Wow! Ya estamos en el capitulo 6 y pensar que yo planeaba que este fic solo iba dura capítulos pero la verdad no se pudo :v necesita unos capis mas!**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y que estén tan felices como yo de que el amor za empieza! JOJOJOOO!**

**También siento algo de satisfacción y culpa por que algunas frases que escribí aquí que dicen Eren y Levi van a venir después pero en un sentido mucho más Angst :'v :'v aunque para eso todavía falta voy preparando mis pañuelos. :'D**

**Espero traer el siguiente capi en mucho menos tiempo, para que pueda hacer fan-art de mi propio fic jojojo! Y puedan imaginarse mejor los escenarios y todo tal y como yo lo tengo en mi mentecita loca. Cuando los tenga listos los subiré a mi pagina de FB homónima a mi nombre aquí en FF , yo les avisaré! **

**En fin, tengan una excelente semana, l s amo mucho! :***


	7. capitulo 7- Negación

CAPITULO 7

NEGACION

Los días siguientes fueron extraños para ellos, seguían su aburrida rutina diaria, como siempre pero no dejaban de pensar en lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Para ellos era un sentimiento totalmente desconocido, habían pasado su adolescencia alejados de algun tipo de situación parecida a esto y estaban totalmente confundidos.

Se hablaban cortante y torpemente, no eran capaces de verse a los ojos, eran como un par de adolescentes colegiales tímidos, lo cual era discordante con su entorno y a pesar de que había un espacio incómodo entre ellos, también era cálido, por que ese torpe enamoramiento que sentían los hacía vivir en un mundo que se les fue negado durante años de encierro: el primer amor.

Eren pensaba que había sido muy torpe y que había arruinado la relación de amistad que había entablado con su compañero de reja.

"seguramente piensa que soy raro y no me hablará jamás"

Realizaba sus tareas diarias pero no dejaba de pensar en una manera en como arreglar las cosas.

"¿Y si le digo que fue una broma? No, eso es muy estupido e infantil, debe ser algo mas…"

Levi por otra parte tenía un nido de ideas…

"Él debe de estar desesperado por tener una mujer ante el, pero joder, yo no parezco mujer, ¿Por qué diablos hizo eso?¿Y si tambien es un pervertido?" pero sabía que aquellos ojos brillantes no podían mentirle…

La verdad es que aunque los dos trataban de negar la realidad entre ellos estaba surgiendo un tierno amor y poco a poco las acciones lo fueron demostrando.

Levi se vio en frecuentes problemas por defender a Eren aquella vez y frecuentemente era enfrentado con varios de sus compañeros en peleas grupales, aunque él tenía cierta habilidad para los golpes muchas veces se veía acorralado po enemigos a la vez.

Eren al ver esto no dudaba en ayudar a su amigo demostrando de lo que era capaz cuando estaba furioso y debido a eso se habían ganado el odio de muchos de los reos allí.

-Debemos poner en su lugar a ese par de maricas.-

Dijo un gran hombre negro que hacía pesas al lado de su grupo de amigos de terrible aspecto.

-Creen que pueden con nosotros y no puede ser que no les hemos podido dar una buena lección.-

-¿Qué proponen que hagamos?

-Yo creo que entremos a su celda con una pica y les cortemos el cuello cuando esten dormidos, estoy harto de ellos.- escupió con mucho odio un gran y gordo calbo con barba de candado.

-No seas estúpido, yo no me quiero pudrir mas tiempo del que quiero en esta porquería de lugar.-

Todos discutian distintas maneras de torturarlos hasta que se escucho una voz calmada.

-Yo les diré que tenemos que hacer…- guardaron silencio volteando de ver al dueño de la tranquila voz que le pertenecía a un hombre mucho menos corpulento de todos ellos, de un porte elegante y apariencia decente.- creo que para dañar a una persona simplemente se debe dañar algo que quiera proteger, esas heridas duelen más que cualquier tortura física, Así que nuestro objetivo debe ser el chico mas joven.

-¿Que te hace pensar que a Levi le importa ese niñato?.

-Se necesita estar muy ciego o ser muy estupido como tú para no darse cuenta que le importa mas de lo que te imaginas, es decir, en serio. ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que peleaste contra tres tipos grandes de prision por defender a tu "amigo"? ¿O te saliste de tu celda a deshoras de la noche con riesgo a que te penalizaran por salvar a tu "amigo"? y la manera en que se miran es tan asquerosa como la de niñitas enamoradas, alli hay algo más, algo importante.-

Los grandes hombres se miraron entre sí dudosos.

-¿Tu crees que… el enano esté enamorado del niño ese?.- preguntó con gesto asqueado e incredulo uno de ellos.

-sí, lo creo.-

-¡Ay que estupidez! ¡¿Quién puede pensar en una idiotez como el amor en un lugar como este?! Y entre dos hombres, de esa manera! Es asqueroso!.-

- Sí, puede que lo sea pero a nosotros nos beneficiaría algo así…- dijo el negro pensativo.

-Así es, solo hagan algo contra el chico y verán los resultados…- el hombre delgado se alejo del grupo de grandulones que se quedaron tramando su acción en contra del castaño que era su principal blanco.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

Eren se encontraba casualmente limpiando el piso de un pasillo que se encontraba vacío pues era hora del trabajo forzado en el patio, sin embargo por azares del destino ese día le tocó a el encargarse de esa limpieza, por un lado sentía algo de alivio al estar solo, eso le daba libertad de pensar más en su situación que aun no tenía solución.

De pronto escucho pasos adentrarse en el pasillo, giró si cabeza y vió a tres hombres acercarse a el. Los reconoció, eran aquellos grandotes que siempre lo molestaban a el y a Levi. Sabía perfectamente que esto no traería nada bueno.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? ¿No tienen suficiente nunca?.-

-Solo venimos a darte tu lección del día de hoy.-

Se abalanzaron sobre el, dos hombres lo tomaban de los brazos mientras uno lo golpeaba en la cara y el estomago, Eren trataba de devolver golpes pero esto solo enfurecía mas a sus agresores que le tiraban golpes sin descanso.

Cuando no pudo sostenerse más con sus piernas cayó al piso cosa que aprovecharon los tipos para tirarle patadas en todo el cuerpo.

-¡No le golpeen la cabeza! ¡Si lo matamos no salimos de esta!

Eren no podía escuchar con claridad, simplemente sentía terribles punzadas de dolor en todo el cuerpo y su mente se ponía en blanco, su boca tenía sabor a hierro seguramente por algún derrame de sangre en algún lado.

Por último, uno de los grandulones tomo de los cabellos al chico acercando su boca al oído del mismo:

-No se te ocurra ir de delator, marica. Si dices algo de esto a alguien, el siguiente será tu amiguito querido.- El corazón acelerado de Eren se detuvo un momento al oir esto.

-¡Ahora si, corran!.- Los hombres salieron disparados del lugar después de dejar a su victima hecha un ovillo en el suelo del pasillo.

El chico tenía la vista borrosa, su cuerpo estaba molido, su adrenalina al máximo, y su furia e impotencia desbordaban en forma de lágrimas de ira. Escucho unos pasos a lo lejos que se apresuraron hacia el de repente, después todo se volvió negro.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Despertó con una brillante luz blanca, cerró y abrió los ojos repetidamente hasta despertar por completo y se movió quejandose por estar tan adolorido en varias partes del cuerpo.

-Vaya, por fin despertaste.

Se incorporó con dificultad y observo junto a el a un hombre de unos 30 años, de mirada amable, rubio, fuerte, de ojos azules, bastante apuesto. Tenía puesto un uniforme de guardia y en su gafete estaba escrito el apellido "Smith"

-¿Dónde estoy?.-

-Te encontre tirado semi-inconciente en el pasillo 15, te he traido a la enfermería…- el guardia se acerco a él revisando los vendajes que tenía puesto el chico, Eren se le quedo mirando algo desconcertado, todos los guardía que había conocido hasta ahora eran unas verdaderas mierdas de persona y este parecía todo lo contrarío, pero definitivamente ya no se dejaría engañar por otra linda cara rubia de nuevo. Se alejó instintivamente de aquel hombre quien le dio una sonrisa algo divertida.

-Deja que acomode bien tus vendajes, no te haré mas heridas lo prometo.- Eren le alargó el brazo de mala gana y el rubio vendó un moretón más en su antebrazo.- Me llamo Erwin, Erwin Smith. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

-Jaeger.

-¿Solo Jaeger?

-Eren Jaeger.

-Bueno Eren- Erwin se incorporó mirandolo seriamente.- Es hora de que me digas cómo paso esto y quien lo hizo.

El corazón de Eren se aceleró al recordar las palabras del hombre en su oido, odiaba ceder ante amenazas pero prefería tragarse el orgullo a que le Levi resultara herido.

-Olvidelo, déjeme ir, no importa lo que pasó, son cosas de reos.- Se levantó de la camilla y camino hacia la salida sintiendo punzadas en todo su cuerpo.

El guardia lo detuvo tomandolo del hombro.

-No puedes irte así como así, es mi deber reportar comportamientos así, tus compañeros seran amonestados, solo debes contarme que pasó.

-¡Ya le dije que no quiero! ¿ok? Gracias por la venda y todo esto pero le agradecería más si se queda callado!.- Eren lo miro con ojos desesperados y Erwin abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Por qué…? – dijo suavemente- ¿Por qué quieres quedarte callado Eren?

Eren bajó la cabeza con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Solo… no quiero que esto pase a mayores yo tuve la culpa por meterme con ellos y debido a mi comportamiento impulsivo he involucrado a gente en mis problemas, ya no quiero seguir alargando esto. Si lo dejo pasar, ellos lo olvidaran y ya todo acabara.

Hubo un largo silencio, Erwin observo al chico minuciosamente, vió mucho arrepentimiento en su semblante y a pesar de que el siempre seguía el protocolo se rindió ante esos ojos suplicantes…

-Esta bien…- susurró.

Eren lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No dire nada, me quedaré callado.-

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, pero a cambio, promete que no te meteras en más problemas.

-¡De acuerdo!

Eren le sonrio al rubio de esa manera angelical que el sabía hacer y el gentil guardia le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

-Ahora debo llevarte de regreso a tu celda.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHO

Dentro de su celda, Levi estaba hecho un loco. Ya habían apagado las luces y Eren no había aparecido desde la hora de la comida. Le preocupaba de sobremanera en donde estaba, sabía perfectamente los peligros que corría en ese lugar y el nunca había desaparecido por tanto tiempo.

"¿¡Donde diablos se metió ese maldito mocoso!?"

Caminaba como tigre enjaulado de un lado a otro en su celda cuando escucho unos pasos aproximarse por el pasillo, se pegó a su reja y vió acercarse la figura de un hombre alto y fuerte que traía una tenue lampara, al lado de el venía el motivo de su desesperación.

Silenciosamente el guardia rubio abrió la reja dejando que Eren entre mirandolo con una sincera preocupación.

-Mañana podré arreglar que te absuelvan del trabajo forzado así que descansa por hoy.

Levi miró al rubio con una mirada filosa de desconfianza. No le agradaba nada la amabilidad que demostraba ese tipo hacia Eren.

-esta bien, gracias.

Se dirigieron una ligera sonrisa ante la furiosa mirada de Levi y el hombre se alejó.

-¿Dónde mierda estabas? No apareciste en todo el día, creí que estarías degollado en algun lado.

-Solo estaba limpiando el pasillo 15, pero no lo termine de limpiar bien y me hicieron limpiarlo de nuevo, jaja! Por eso tarde varias horas. Estoy muerto, debo dormir un poco.- Eren se dispuso a subir a la litera pero sintió un tirón de su uniforme.

-Ouch!

- ¿Ah si? Y ese rubiecito que? ¿Por que te absolvió de los trabajos forzados mañana? ¿Por que tan amable?.-

-Ahh… el se dio cuenta de la injusticia que me hicieron y pues supongo que le dio lastima y decidió ayudarme…-

-Tus mentiras son demasiado pateticas hasta para ti…-

-En serio estoy cansado Levi, hay que dormir…- Eren se disponía a subir de nuevo a su cama cuando fue tirado esta vez de un brazo por el pelinegro.- ¡AUUCH!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? No te jalé tan fuerte. – El mayor miró de nuevo al chico y vió un parche sobresaliendo un poco de su pecho, viendo esto casi arrancó la camisa de Eren y observo el torso del menor lleno de vendajes y parches cubriendo sombras moradas en su piel.

-¿!Que rayos te pasó!?.- exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡NADA! ¡callate! Te van a oir todos.- Se cubrió de nuevo arrebatandole la camisa al atónito muchacho que no dejaba de mirar sus heridas.

-Eren, dime quien hizo esto, fueron Dirk, el negro de mierda y los demas hijos de puta, ¿verdad? Dimelo, por favor…-

-No, callate, olvidalo.

-No, esto lo van a pagar, lo juro. Mañana, yo, los mataré por esto! ¡Lo juro!.-

-Basta ya Levi! BASTA! No quiero mas venganzas, no quiero que siga esto, ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE HAGAN DAÑO!.-

Levi miró fijamente a los ojos del chico, lo miraba suplicante, desesperado y sintió que todo en su interior se removió.

-yo tampoco quiero que te hagan daño, Eren…- dijo con una voz casi inaudible sin dejar de mirar al castaño en sus hermosos ojos. – Es por eso que debo hacer algo.

-No, esto lo unico que va a lograr es que nos sigan atacando y un día pasará algo grave que nos meterá en problemas o algo peor. Y nunca saldremos de aquí.

-…-

-Ademas…todo este tiempo he estado pensando y me he dado cuenta que yo…- hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro- Te quiero Levi.

El pelinegro miró al chico perplejo, no podía creer que acababa de decir eso como si nada en su cara. Menos con ese rostro encendido en rojo con su mirada hacia abajo como protagonista de una serie de romance. Y mucho menos aún que se lo acababa de confesar A EL.

-Que?.-

-Si… suena ilogico, soy un pobre tipo fantasioso que tuvo que fijarse en alguien en este lugar olvidado de la mano de Dios, pero es la verdad. Probablemente pienses ahora que soy un estúpido o algo así y eres libre de creerlo. Pero aun así, estoy seguro de lo que siento.

Hubo un corto silencio, Levi proceso cada palabra que había escuchado y aún así le seguía pareciendo ilógico, pero su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía una profunda calidez en su pecho.

-Si, Eres un estúpido.-

Eren bajo aun mas la mirada, pero sintió un suave roce de dedos en su mejilla y al levantar la vista se topo con un par de profundos ojos grises.

-creo que yo también.- susurró muy cerca del rostro del ojiverde con su profunda y grave voz.

sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento hasta que finalmente unieron sus labios en un profundo beso, cerrando suavemente sus párpados, abriendo lentamente su boca, por su cuerpo corría una gran sensación de calidez mientras sus sentimientos afloraban por sus poros, diciendo en aquel beso, mil palabras que sus voces no podían expresar.

Se separaron después de un instante que pareció eterno pues parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en esos segundos.

Eren nunca esperó tener esta sensación en un lugar como este y tampoco esperaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

-Tal vez esto solo sea efecto del encierro que hemos tenido.- dijo de pronto Levi, sentandose en su cama.- Quizá estemos confundiendo estas cosas y hasta nos estemos volviendo locos.

-No creo que algo así pueda ser el resultado de la locura, no se siente así. – Eren estaba muy firme en sus sentimientos y en lo que el creía.

-Tal vez simplemente estoy enfermo de soledad… siempre lo he estado.

Eren suspiró, sabía que no podía convencer con simples palabras a su compañero de sus sinceros sentimientos, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo algun día con hechos.

-Algun día…- dijo subiendo a su propia cama.- podremos salir de aquí, es entonces cuando podremos darnos cuenta si esto es real o no. Hasta ese entonces, quiero protegerte.

Hubo un momento de silencio, había un acuerdo implicito. Hasta el momento en que ellos retomaran su libertad, ambos podrían ser la cura de su soledad, lo que impediría que ambos se volvieran locos en aquel sitio.

-Por favor, niño. No digas tonterías.- Levi se recostó en su cama.- yo seré quien te proteja.

Eren rió por lo bajo. Sentía felicidad y alivió de haber logrado confesar lo que durante días había guardado en sí mismo.

OHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHO

**Hola preciosos! Si han llegado a leer este capitulo les mando un abrazo y un beso por que se que tarde mucho en actualizar y les agradezco su paciencia T.T**

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, como pueden ver ha aparecido un nuevo Pokemon! Erwin ha hecho su llegada, es el guardia nuevo! aunque eso lo explicare mejor en el sig capitulo! Creen que se meta en la trama? :v quien sabe!**

**Estoy feliz de por fin poder escribir amorts! Pero así como se viene amor se viene problemillas para nuestros chicos. ¿Quién dijo que la prision es el unico lugar donde hay obstáculos para su amor?**

**Jojojojo! Bueno, espero tengan una linda semana y nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo! Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews y favoritos, me alegran mucho! ustedes son geniales! :D **

**Bye! 3**


	8. capitulo 8- Esperanza

Capitulo 8

Esperanza

Los días en prision suelen ser a la vista de los presos, todos iguales. Cumplen con una rutina que se repite día a día fundiendo el tiempo de los días del año. Haciendo que se pierda la nocion del tiempo. Sin embargo, para Levi y Eren cada día era un acercamiento más. Hacían sus actividades diarias normales pero detalles en las pláticas entre ellos hacían roces en sus emociones.

Al día siguiente, después de lo sucedido aquella noche en que dejaron en descubierto sus sentimientos, salieron a realizar trabajos forzados como de costumbre, al momento de salir Eren fue detenido por un brazo, al girarse vió la alta y fornida figura del guardia rubio.

-Hola Eren, ¿me recuerdas?

Eren se detuvo, claro que lo recordaba, el día de ayer lo recogió después de haber quedado tendido en el suelo hecho una calamidad.

-Claro, Sr. Smith.- Por alguna razón este guardia le inspiraba más respeto que el resto de los demás a quien consideraba cerdos, jaja "cerdos", una palabra que había romado del vocabulario de Levi. Sin embargo, el se le hacía diferente, quizá por su porte, quizá por haberlo salvado el día de ayer o quizá simplemente por su pacífica sonrisa.

-Ah dime Erwin, de lo contrario es mucho respeto para un lugar como este ¿no lo crees?

Eren asintió, Levi que se había adelantado un poco los miraba a distancia con una expresión analizando cada gesto de ellos dos.

-Ayer te dije que no tendrías que hacer el trabajo frozado, con esas heridas no podrías trabajar bien.

-Ah, ok. Gracias.

-sin embargo, al no trabajar al aire libre, deberás acuparte con el papeleo. Sígueme al archivero.

-Err… Claro.

Erwin se dirigió al edificio seguido por Eren, hechó un vistazo hacia donde trabajaban los reos y se encontro con un par de filosos ojos grises que lo observaban, de una manera tal que si fueran dagas ya las tendría clavadas. Aun así continuó su camino.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la prisión alejandose de las celdas, pasarón enfrente de la oficina del director y llegaron hasta un cuarto donde había un escritorio con dos sillas, alrededor del escritorio estaban amontonadas un montón de cajas de cartón llenas de cientos de folders, algunos envejecidos, aparentaban tener varios años de estar allí guardados, otros eran recientes pero estaban tirados sin orden alguno en el piso.

-Estamos en la prisión mas grande y segura del país y no se puede tener orden ni en el papeleo.- Dijo Erwin casi para sí mismo.

Eren observó curioso los distintos expedientes que había allí. Tenían nombres de diferentes países, unos que ni podía pronunciar. Se preguntaba si entre todo ese tiradero se encontraba su expediente o el de Levi.

-Tu trabajo es ordenar los expedientes alfabéticamente y acomodarlos en las cajas, todos los que puedas.-

-Esta bien.

Y comenzó a recoger y vaciar las cajas para poner en orden aquellas hojas que sentenciaban a cientos de personas de todo el mundo a pasar años o el resto de sus vidas en aquella institución.

Mientras tanto Erwin le preguntaba cosas sobre él, donde había estudiado, su familia, su ciudad, etc. Haciendo una plática muy ligera. No habló sobre el motivo del porqué estaba allí, ni que cosas horrorosa habría hecho el para haber caído en un lugar como ese ha tan corta edad.

De pronto, sonó el radio de Erwin, llamandolo a oficina General.

-Debo ir a una junta, te dejo con esto y regreso en un rato.- Le dedicó una sonrisa y se fué dejando a Eren continuar con su trabajo.

El chico siguió durante unos 5 minutos, para entonces ya había dejado en perfecto orden 3 cajas cuando escucho pasos aproximarse. ¨si que regresó rapido¨ pensó. Pero se sobresaltó al escuchar la grave voz de cierto pelinegro.

-Esto esta hecho un desastre.

Se quedo sin palabras al verlo, ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Quién lo dejó pasar hasta aquí? ¿No se dieron cuenta cuando se escapo del patio?

-¿Qué? ¿no te alegra verme?

-NO! Digo, es solo que no me esperaba que estuvieras aquí. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Tengo mis medios.- Se encogió de hombros- ¿y el rubio donde está?

-Se fue a una junta.

-¿y te dejo aquí sin guardias que te cuiden?

-supongo que confia en mí.- Al decir eso Levi hizo una cara de disgusto como si no le hubiera gustado en lo absoluto ese comentario.

-Pues que idiota por que alguien podría llegar y robarte.- Se acercó lentamente al chico castaño tomando su rostro y se acerco dandole un largo beso que dejó sin aliento al chico quien se sonrojó ante la acción.

-No hagas esto aquí, podrían vernos.

-¿y eso que? Por aquí hay cosas peores que dos tipos besándose.

-si pero para empezar tu no deberías estar aquí.

Levi rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la salida.

-Bien, te veré luego entonces.

Eren se quedo estático en el mismo lugar sintiendo que su cara ardía con su cabeza haciendo corto circuito. Era el segundo beso que se había dado con el y se le hizo raro pero la situación se dio tan natural, como si fueran una pareja de mucho más tiempo.

Estaba pensando eso cuando entró Erwin al instante y estó lo hizo reaccionar y seguir trabajando.

-El director de este lugar es bastante cómico a decir verdad. Vaya, ya terminaste 3 cajas, buen trabajó Eren.-

El asintió y siguió trabajando, Erwin entro casi al mismo tiempo que Levi se fue, si el se hubiera quedado un momento más los hubiera visto, de hecho es casi un milagro que no los haya visto. Suspiró aliviado al pensar que se habían salvado y siguió trabajando durante la tarde.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Al llegar la noche, por fin Eren regresó a su celda y se sentía bastante bien a decir verdad. Agradecía no haber tenido trabajo forzado aquel día.

Cuando llegó Levi estaba tirado en su cama con el antebrazo tapando sus ojos, se veía bastante cansado.

Escucho a Eren entrar pero no se movió de su lugar.

-¿ya terminaste tu cita con el rubio?-

Eren bufó, aun no entendía por que Levi le había tomado aversión a Erwin, después de todo era el único guardia que no se había comportado como un patan con ninguno de los dos. Pero le divertía la molestía sin sentido del pelinegro.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas celoso?

-Nah. Es muy viejo para ti, podría ser tu padre.

-¡LUCES FUERA!- se escucho al fondo y las celdas quedaron en completa oscuridad.

Eren se sentó en la cama de Levi y esté se sentó tambien. La oscuridad los protegia de cualquier vista impertiente.

-Hoy fue raro de ti lo de esta tarde.

-¿Qué?

-El beso, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Creí que pensabas que todo esto era una locura.

-simplemente por que quise hacerlo.

Eren no dijo más, conocia muy bien a Levi para saber que eso significaba un ¨solo callate y disfrutalo¨ pero ahora el tambien tenía un impulso.

Levanto su mano hasta alcanzar suavemente el rostro del mayor y acerco su propio rostro hasta juntar sus labios en un beso, moviendo sus labios sintió como el contrario introducía su lengua en un beso francés. El acto le produjo descargas eléctricas. Era el primer beso real que tenía en toda su vida y le gustaba esa sensación. Sintió comó se su cuerpo elevaba la temperatura desde abajo hacia arriba y quizó juntar su cuerpo con el contrario pero este paró el beso.

-No, no continuaré esto.

-¿Por qué?.- él no quería que parará, quería continuar hasta el final.

-por que si continuamos, las cosas se complicaran y no pienso follarte aquí.

Pensandolo de esa manera, a él tampoco le parecía un muy buen lugar.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando salgamos de aquí.

-En unas semanas…

-así es.

Todo lo que había pasado antes habría valido la pena hasta el momento en que ellos dos pudieran salir por las puestas principales hacie el mundo. Ahora que estaba tan cerca el momento sentía una felicidad tan grande que sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, soportarlo todo con tal de cruzar aquellas puertas con la persona que tenía al lado. Cualquier cosa.

Eren subió a su cama y se acostó pensando que esa noche habían hecho otra promesa silenciosa, salir de allí juntos.

OHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHO

**Hola a todos! Feliz año! :D *le lanzan cuchillos, cadáveres, tomates, etc***

**Ahora sí me pase de la raya en no actualizar peeero deben entenderme las fechas navideñas siempre son difíciles para actualizar cualquier cosa! Y luego tuve unos problemas muy serios a inicio de año que hicieron que mis ganas de escribir y mi inspiración se ausentara. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo mas renovada y refrescada que nunca! *le sale una capa de supergirl***

**Así que a ti, que estas leyendo esto te mando una abrazo por seguir aun mi historia, Gracias!**

**Y muchas gracias a los que me dan follow y favoritos y todavía me dejan reviews, de verdad que cada vez que alguien me comenta es como si me inyectaran ganas de escribir :DDD **

**Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y los veo aquí en el proximo capitulo, para que sepan como será la vida de estos reos ¿podran alcanzar la feliciad? ¿se interpondra alguien en su camino? ¿mi historia terminara tan angst como pensaba? **

**Tengan una excelente semana! :D **


	9. capitulo 9-nubes oscuras

**Capitulo 9**

En la oficina de la prisión Sina se encontraba tecleando en una computadora personal, el rechoncho director de la prisión. Cada día registraba los ingresos que se usaban en el mantenimiento, los gastos de la semana, algún problema que hubiera habido durante los días, etc.

Escuchó unos leves toquidos en su puesta.

-Pase- dijo sin levantar la vista.

Un guardia abrió dando a paso a un hombre rubio, alto y fornido.

-Aquí esta el guardia que mandó llamar señor.-

El Sr. Dariz Mekler, levantó la vista de su computadora para observar a quien había mandado llamar.

Observó unos segundos al joven guardia que tenía enfrente, se colocó sus pequeñas gafas que hacían que su cara se viera aun mas redonda y busco unos papeles entre su revuelto escritorio hasta que halló lo que buscaba, la hoja de contratación de aquel guardia.

-Tu eres el guardia nuevo ¿no? Smith…-

-Erwin, Señor, Erwin Smith.- su voz profunda sono impasible y elegante como siempre. Observaba fijamente al director de la presión y lo analizaba, igual que siempre hacía con todas las personas.

-Ahhh si, ¿Es tu primera semana?

-Sí, así es.

-Aquí en el expediente de esta semana me marca que un reo no estuvo en su zona designada a consignación tuya ¿es verdad?

-Sí.

-Dígame Smith, ¿Por qué decidio absolver a aquel recluso de sus deberes?

-El joven al que tuve bajo vigilancia sufrió una fractura que lo imposibilitaba de realizar el trabajo forzado, es por eso que me tomé la libertad de asignarle un trabajo que pudiera desempeñar con mayor eficiencia.

-mmm… ya veo. Pero ¿sabe novato? Antes de realizar una acción como esta debe consultármela a mí ¿entendido?.

Erwin vió con sus ojos de cristal a aquel hombre regordete. Le parecía absurdo que un hombre así estuviera a cargo con de la prisión mas grande del país. Y eso le irritaba, pero estaba seguro que algún día las cosas cambiarían allí.

-Entendido.

Dariz se giró hacia su computadora, mordio un panqué y le dio un gran trago a su café mientras buscó algo rápido.

-su recluso protegido es Eren Jaeger. Vaya, este chico siempre nos da de que hablar. Al menos ya se irá en poco tiempo. Y dime Smith, ¿Cómo se ha portado el chico en estos días?

-A presentado buen comportamiento.

-ya. Aun no le ha tocado un reo como los que habían en mis tiempos, si viera cuantos envié a la silla eléctrica cuando aún estaba de moda, era un espectáculo i-ni-gua-la-ble y…

De pronto entró un guardia

, debe firmar los documentos de entrega del camión de suministros.

-Oh voy enseguida, aguarde un momento Smith.- El director salió detrás del guardia dejando a Erwin solo en su oficina, encima del escritorio dejó los expedientes que había abierto y el rubio no pudo evitar echarles un vistazo al verse solo.

Tomó el primer folder y vio que era el de Eren, la primera hoja era la de su perfil, tenía las fotografías que se le tomaron el día que entró a la correccional de menores…

"era casi un niño…" pensó

Estaban escritos los datos de su crimen, había sido por asesinato doloso, al parecer el mismo se había declarado culpable, alzó sus cejas en sorpresa. Siguió hojeando y encontró el segundo perfil donde estaban las fotos de su ingreso a la actual prisión de Sina cuando cumplió la mayoría de Edad. Físicamente era igual a como lo conoce actualmente, con el cabello un poco mas largo.

Entre las hojas de su expediente había una que le llamo la atención, tenía como titulo:

"DATOS INCONCLUSOS DEL CASO DE ASESINATO DE EREN JAEGER

El día martes 28 del presente mes se reportó un caso de homicidio efectuado por el menor de edad Eren Jaeger. Su familia y conocidos aseguran que el presunto culpable es inocente del crimen mencionado y que el verdadero culpable es una menor de complexión delgada, rubia y no mayor que el acusado. Sin embargo nunca se halló el paradero de la menor mencionada ni nadie sabe nada acerca de su existencia. Ni siquiera el acusado que asegura haber cometido el crimen.

Eren Jaeger nunca había presentado cargos de ningún tipo o alguna conducto violenta en el pasado y no tiene conexión alguna con la persona asesinada lo cual hace un poco inexplicable el hecho de que haya realizado un asesinato de esa magnitud a tan corta edad solo por defensa propia.

A continuación se muestran las imágenes de la escena del crimen: "

Erwin observó la evidencia y al recordar al chico con el que había hablado antes se le hacía difícil asociarlo con aquel sangriento suceso, recordaba sus grandes ojos verdi-azules, con su sonrisa tierna… se le hacia casi imposible que el fuera capaz de cometer un crimen a esa edad.

Iba a cerrar el expediente cuando vió una foto discordante asomarse en la ultima página.

En la pagína en blanco estaba escrito con letra de máquina:

"Se le asignó a Eren Jaeger de compañero de celda el reo Levi (sin apellido), estar atento a su comportamiento pues el reo mencionado ha presentado multiples casos de comportamiento agresivo no sólo en la prisión actual sino en la correccional de menores y ha cometido multiples delitos violentos aún en su corta edad."

Debajó del escrito estaban pegadas un par de fotos de Levi, en la primera tenía 16 años, la edad que tenía cuando ingreso a la correccional de menores, estaba delgadísimo, golpeado, con el cabello algo corto y ya tenía la cicatriz en el rostro que tiene ahora.

En la segunda imagen era un Levi de 18 años, no había cambiado mucho, solo que ya no estaba tan delgado y ahora tenía el cabello largo, lo que hacía que se le ocultara un poco su cicatriz. Aún así seguí teniendo la misma imagen intimidante que parecía que iba a salirse de la foto y golpearlo en ese instante. Era muy diferente a Eren.

-Que interesante.- Dijo para sí mismo Erwin dejando el expediente dontes estaba y sentándose mirando hacia el techo, pensando.

Desde que era niño, había soñado con ser policía. Era originario de una familia adinerada, así que esto no era muy bien visto. "Vas a terminar sirviendo al gobierno? ¿Tu? ¿un Smith?" Le decía su padre, quien era un gran abogado. "Desperdicias tu inteligencia Erwin, me has decepcionado"

Tenía esa escena en su cabeza desde hace años, el se había recibido del colegio y había regresado de su primer día de entrenamiento en el cuartel de policía. Nadie entendía su decisión de hacer eso. Si el lo hubiese querido hubiera seguido en el buffet de su padre y hubiera sido un abogado brillante, por que el era brillante en todo lo que hacía. Pero su interés por la justicia y el orden iba mas allá de tener una chequera de piel en un gran despacho. Creía firmemente en el cambio, en la acción y la reacción. Amaba su ciudad, su país. Pero pensaba que estaban sometidos bajo un sistema que no funciona y era un desperdicio muy grande el tener una visión de cambio como la que el tenía y no hacer nada al respecto. Aunque suene egocéntrico, pensaba que el era influyente, inteligente y eso bastaba para algún día marcar historia.

Así después de 3 años de entrenamiento en la policía (se le redujeron 2 por su excelencia) estaba ahora haciendo sus practicas en la prisión mas grande del país. Su principal meta es ser juez de la suprema corte y es necesario forjarse y abrirse camino para lograrlo. Pero la justicia, el orden y la transparencia, lo valían.

Pensaba también en los reos y en secreto los envidiaba un poco. Por que su vida siempre había sido controlada por un orden y un sistema a seguir. Estas personas que se encontraban encerradas habían seguido sus impulsos, realizaban actos que se encontraban en lo mas profundo de su subconsciente y los sacaban a la luz. Por un momento eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran sin pensar en las consecuencias y en ese pequeño momento, eran totalmente libres.

En esas estaba pensando cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el rechoncho director.

-Disculpe Smith, esos choferes son unos inútiles… ¿en que estábamos?.- se sentó con su calva perlada de sudor y tomo un sorbo a su café frío.

-Me hablaba de sus buenos tiempo en prisión.

- Ah si, preciosos tiempos que jamás volverán. Recuerdo que los viernes eran sociales, es decir, podíamos divertirnos dándoles castigos a los reos y era una cosa que….-

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

Eren y Levi se encontraban ya en su celda por la tarde, jugando un clásico partido de póker. Ese día había sido tranquilo. Los grandulones ya no intentaban molestarlos, habían aprendido su lección, ahora se dedicaban a bullear a un tipo nuevo que lo habían traido por haber matado a su mujer. Y con el ya tenían entretenimiento a tiempo completo.

De modo que la prisión ahora era un poco menos desagradable para ellos dos.

Era la media tarde y se veía por entre los barrotes los últimos halos de luz naranjas del atardecer cuando un guardia conocido por todos pasó a dejar un paquete para Levi a escondidas.

Era su clásico té pero al lado, había un pequeño sobre. Eren estuvo a punto de tomarlo pero Levi se lo arrebató:

-Já, muy lento.- le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y abrió el sobre. Mientras mas leía su sonrisa iba desapareciendo hasta que su rostro quedo totalmente frío. Dejó caer la pequeña nota y se quedo estático pensando.

-¿Qué pasa?.- Eren se acercó a el pero Levi hizo un gesto indicándole que no se acercara.

Eren sabía que era mejor hacerle caso. Así que recogió la nota y la leyó:

"Así que me enteré por cierta persona

Que muy pronto estarás fuera.

La prisión no es suficiente para ti,

Haremos nuestra propia justicia

Por haber matado al "león"

Y escupiremos en tu tumba,

Igual que lo hicimos en la de tu p*ta madre prostituta"

Eren estaba en shock también, no sabía que significaba eso del todo y que significaba esto para Levi realmente, si el sabía quien había escrito aquella nota. Sintía un sudor frió en su nuca, la nota ni siquiera era para él pero aún así sentía mucho miedo. Presentía que esto era algo muy malo.

-Levi… ¿sabes quien escribió esto?.- dijo casi en un susurro.

Nada.

-¿son amigos del tipo que… bueno, el que mataste? ¿Es el tal "león él?.-

-solo olvídalo ya…- dijo fastidiado.

-Quiero saberlo para ayudarte.

-¡NADA! TU NO PUEDES AYUDARME EN NADA! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

Ahora sí Eren estaba empezando a enojarse.

-¡ODIO QUE NUNCA QUIERES CONTARME LO QUE TE PASA, SIEMPRE SOY YO! ¿ME CREES UN INUTIL O UN IDIOTA O ALGO ASI?

-¡PARA EMPEZAR TU NO ERES NADA MÍO ASÍ QUE NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!

Eso le dolió un poco, que digo, fue un golpe bajo, por que Eren pensaba que eran cercanos, digo después de todo se habían besado y la barrera de lo íntimo ya estaba rota ¿no?

-¡VETE AL DIABLO!

Levi tomo por el cuello de la camisa a Eren y estaba a punto de gritarle otra cosa cuando sintió un fuerte jalón en su muñeca. Volteó rápidamente y se encontró con la alta figura de aquel tipo al que le había tomado una fuerte aversión.

-Te sugiero que guardes la calma, no quiero que el resto de los reos se alboroten.

Levi se soltó violentamente del agarre del rubio y se alejó hacia su cama, si seguía un segundó mas al lado de Erwin le hubiera arrancado una oreja de un mordisco para aliviarse el coraje que tenía.

-Sr. Smith ¿ que hace aquí?.- Dijo Eren confuso y aturdido por todo lo sucedido.

-Vine a traerte unos analgésicos de la emfermería, con estó tu brazo se sanará mas rápido.- Le alargó a Eren una caja de píldoras.

-Gracias.- La verdad es que la amabilidad de el guardia lo desconcertaba demasiado. Había tratado con tantas personas hostiles allí que Erwin no encajaba.

-De nada. Ahora será mejor que te vayas a la cama pues en unos segundos apagan las luces.- cerró la celda y dirigió una mirada a Levi quien se había ido a su cama y estaba con su antebrazo sobre sus ojos.- Y ten cuidado.

Dicho esto se fue.

Eren suspiró, se tomó la píldora y subío a su cama.

Tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño por que tenía mil pensamientos.

Había pasado por muchas emociones y estaba bastante dolido por lo sucedido con Levi.

Con el tiempo que llevaban juntos si que había llegado a quererlo y le dolía el no estar correspondido como creía.

Se quedó dormido pero estaba tan intranquilo que tuvo pesadillas horribles. Con su familia, su madre, Annie, El tipo que había sido asesinado, Garret, Levi.

Revivió momentos tan malos que se despertó de sobresalto, tenía sudor en la frente, la boca seca, lagrimas en sus ojos y la respiración agitada.

Al abrir los ojos vió por las rendijas de la celda que se colaba la luz de la luna.

Se incorporó para calmarse un poco y vió la figura de Levi parada fumando mientras veái también hacia aquella fuente de luz.

-Si que debiste tener un mal sueño.- dijo con su típica voz tranquila y profunda.

-algo.- no se acordaba mucho de la pesadilla pero sabía que era mala.

-balbuceabas entre sueños y llorabas.-

-mmh.- volvió a acostarse mirando hacia el techo tratando de tranquilizarse. Y cuando estaba casi dormido, sintió unos delgados dedos pasar por su cabello suavemente y luego, quedo inconsciente.

OOOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

HOLA! Por fin les traigo el capítulo esperado! Espero que sea de su agrado! Perdón por el retraso como siempre, pero al menos tengan la seguridad que seguiré actualizando hasta el final! :'D

No se que carajos hago escribiendo un capitulo 9 si yo pensaba que este fic solo iba a durar 5 capitulos, pero el tema de la prisión es tan grande que se me ocurrieron muchas cosas! :D

Igual tampoco escribiré una biblia XD

Gracias por los reviews! Los tomo muy en cuenta! Como ahora se que no escribiré un final tan angst por que moriré apredreada!

Y todavía no entiendo por que odian a Erwin jajajajaa! Y me da mucha risa y a la vez alegría de ver como ustedes predicen cosas en los reviews que me dejan, me alegra que mi historia si haya agarrado bien trama!

Espero que tengan una linda semana y OMG! No me di cuenta que escribi esto justo en el 14 de febrero, bueno aquí esta mi regalo para ustedes! Jojojo! Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso! Saludos!


	10. capitulo 10- Vacío

**Capitulo 10**

Aquel día pintaba para ser triste. El cielo se nubló y había estado lloviznando toda la mañana, había una bruma fría y húmeda.

Eren despertó de nuevo sobresaltado, había tenido pesadillas toda la noche y no había podido descansar para nada. Se incorporó de su cama y de inmediato noto lo frío del ambiente, al ver por la rendija de su celda se dio cuenta que por la luz eran probablemente m{as de las 9 de la mañana. Significaba que hoy no los habían llamado para salir al trabajo forzado, al parecer por que la lluvia arruinaría el material con el que trabajan.

-hasta que por fin despertaste.

Giró y vió a Levi leyendo un pequeño libro, estaba tranquilo al parecer. Se preguntaba si había olvidado el evento de la noche pasada.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que despertaste?

-No dormí muy bien.

Eren se incorporó, estirándose, aun se sentía muy cansado.

-Estuviste llorando mientras dormías.

Trató de recordar sus pesadillas.

-De todo un poco…- Era verdad, había pasado por su mente la imagen de los eventos de los días pasados, los buenos y los malos, se mezclaban con imágenes de su familia, su infancia.- Recorde mucho a mi familia.

Levi alzó una ceja.

-Todas las cosas que he vivído aquí, me han distraído de tal manera que olvido lo que hay afuera, han pasado años desde la última vez que ví a mi madre y a mi padre. Me pregunto que estarán haciendo. ¿Cómo han estado viviendo día a día? ¿ que le han dicho a todos de mí y de mi ausencia? ¿Dirán la verdad o habrán mentido por que les doy vergüenza?

Se quedaron un momento en silencio pensando, algo tenía el encierro que las cosas de allá afuera se hacían tan lejanas.

-Creo que en cualquiera de los casos están esperando por ti y te hechan de menos.- Dijó Levi mirando al techo perdido.

Eren lo miró, el no se daba cuenta pero con sus palabras Levi podía clavar una daga directa al pecho de forma dolorosa o podía ser tan reconfortante y pacífico como ahora.

-Gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Se quedaron así tranquilos un rato en silencio. De alguna manera habían arreglado las cosas sin realmente decirlo y se sentían bien uno con el otro.

De pronto un guardia interrumpió su calma.

-Jaeger, tienes visita.

Eren se sobresaltó, nunca en el tiempo que había estado encerrado había recibido visitas. Se levantó y siguió al guardia confundido, no tenía idea de quien había venido a verlo. Pasarón por todas las celdas, pasaron por la oficina hasta que llegó a una puerta metálica. Un guardia abrió y allí había una mesa pequeña con dos sillas, en una de ellas estaba sentada una chica asiática, delgada y bonita. La reconocía sin duda, era si antigua vecina Mikasa.

Sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho al ver lo mucho que había crecido. Se dio cuenta que el tiempo que había pasado allí había arrastrado consigo días valiosos que ahora estaban perdidos.

A la chica le brillaron los ojos al verlo y se levantó para abrazarlo, aunque Eren no lo supiera ella había estado enamorada de el desde siempre, sentía mucha calidez al abrazarlo y sentirlo.

-Me da tanto gusto verte, Eren.- Dijo con voz temblorosa

-Tambien me da gusto verte Mikasa.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, había tantas cosas que querían preguntarse y tan poco tiempo.

-¿Por qué has venido aquí?

La chica bajo la mirada, el motivo de su visita no era agradable.

-Eren, siento mucho lo que tengo que decirte, es sobre tus padres…

Sintió un escalofrio.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

La pausó un momento, un momento de tensión que pareció eterno.

-lo siento mucho, pero ellos fallecieron hace un mes… Eren, de verdad lo siento mucho.- puso su mano suavemente sobre la de él

Eren se quedó estático en shock. Por su mente pasaron cientos de escenas. La imagen de su madre despidiéndolo en la puerta de su casa, su padre leyéndole sus libros de historia. La imagen de él llegando a casa y encontrándolos a ambos en la sala, como siempre. Todo eso, ya no pasaría jamás.

-…como pasó…-

-los atacarón en su casa desprevenidos, aun están investigando pero… no hay todavía nada concreto. Yo… quise venir antes pero no me dejaban hasta que pudiera cumplir la mayoría de edad. Me pareció prudente que supieran que pasó. Tus padres dejarón todo a tu nombre…. Pero quiero que sepas que … no estas solo, yo… estoy contigo y mis padres creen que estaría bien que en cuanto salgas de aquí vengas a nuestra casa…todos nos preocupamos por ti…- Con el rostro sonrojado apretó suavemente la mano de Eren, pero este soltó el agarre levantándose de la mesa.

-Muchas gracias Mikasa, pero ahora, solo quiero estar solo…-

Se alejo lentamente ante la mirada preocupada de la chica

-¡Eren! Espera!-

Cuando el salió del cuarto ella trató de seguirlo, pero fue detenida por un guardia.

-¡por favor! Cuando salgas, buscame! Te esperaré!.- Gritó justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Eren caminó por los pasillos de la prisión. De nuevo hacia su celda, los sonidos alrededor de él se hicieron cada vez mas sordos, el pasillo pareció alargarse, las paredes parecían más gruesas y oscuras.

Sentía que ahora, no quería salir de aquel lugar, por que el mundo alla afuera ahora parecía más hostil y vacio que allí dentro.

Al llegar a su celda se desplomó ante la sorpresa de su compañero.

-hey, ¿Qué pasa?.- se acercó rápidamente al castaño que parecía muñeco de trapo.

-Mi familia.. está muerta…-

-Eh? ¿de que hablas?.-

-a mis padres.. los mataron… ¿entiendes? No tengo nada haya afuera. Nunca los volveré a ver, ni siquiera pude hablar con ellos una última vez, por que? ¡¿Por qué pasó esto?! ¡Maldicion!.-

Eren estalló en una combinación de llanto y enojo. Levi lo abrazó sintiendo las cálidas lagrimas del chico caer en su hombre. Comprendia su dolor y sabía que el mejor consuelo que podía hacer era dejar que se desahogara.

-¿Quien te dijo esto?

-Mikasa, mi vecina…- se limpió las lagrimas son el dorso de su mano.-no sé que debería hacer ahora… ¡Quiero saber quien lo hizo! .- Se levantó de golpe dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.- En cuanto lo sepa. ¡Juro que lo pagaran!

Levi vió en el rostro de eren un matiz que nunca había visto, tenía una mirada agresiva irreconocible. No lo había visto enfurecido de esa manera en el tiempo que llevaban allí, de alguna manera se vió así mismo reflejado en el sentimiento que ahora tenía el chico.

Posó su mano sobre su hombro.

-Te prometo que en cuanto salgamos de aquí te ayudaré a averiguar que pasó.

-¿de verdad?

-De verdad, pero por ahora debes tranquilizarte.

Respiró profundo, le costaba trabajo dominar su temperamento.

-Esta bien.

-Buen chico.- El mayor tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acerco dándole un profundo beso que le robo el aliento dejándolo sonrojado y aturdido.

-¡OYE! No hagas eso de repente!

-Tenías un rostro muy adorable.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que se sentaba al borde de la cama.

Eren suspiró, se sentó al lado de Levi y se inclinó apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro del contrario quien posó su mano en la cabeza del chico.

-Justo ahora eres lo único que me queda que vale la pena al estar afuera.- susurró Eren.

Levi sintió una opresión en su pecho, le preocupaba aquel sentimiento que estaba creciendo entre ellos dos pero justo ahora, era irreversible.

-Yo… siento lo de ayer…-

-¿sobre que?

-No debí gritarte esas cosas…-

-bueno, entiendo que estabas molesto…-

-sí, así es. Fue la nota de esas personas, estabas en lo cierto. El tipo al que maté era líder de una banda de delincuentes y le apodaban "el león". Cuando se enterarón de que maté a su jefe me buscaron para cobrárselas conmigo pero la policía se les adelantó y yo ya estaba encerrado. Probablemente en cuanto yo salga de aquí ellos traten de buscarme.

Eren sintió una gran preocupación, no quería que le hicieran daño.

-Pero ellos no saben cuando saldrás ni donde irás ¿verdad?.

-A estas alturas no estoy seguro de nada, ni siquiera se como lograron contactarme

-no puedes dejar que te encuentren.

-No me subestimes niño, soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco. Este tipo de cosas son normales en los barrios bajos, crecí con amenazas así.

Afuera la lluvio de nuevo cayó en torrente pero el sonido era relajante, por la ventanilla entraba una fría brisa que humedecía el ambiente.

-Esos malditos delincuentes, si pudiera, acabaría con todos. Personas así, no deberían existir en este mundo.- Dijo Eren, de nuevo son su mirada intimidante que Levi acababa de conocer.

-siento que tengas que compartir celda con gente así

-Tu no eres igual a ellos, Levi.

-No te confundas, Eren. Yo también maté a una persona. Por eso estoy aquí, yo también soy un asesino, el hecho de que tu me quieras ver diferente es quizá por que el encierro aquí ha alterado tu percepción de las personas pero a decir verdad no hay mucha diferencia entre ellos y yo.

-No es así, se que tu nunca harías nada en contra de personas inocentes como los que atacaron a mis padres o el tipo que atacaba a tu madre, ellos son nuestros enemigos y de la humanidad en general.

Levi se quedó un momento pensativo

-cuando salgamos de aquí, te alejes de este ambiente de encierro y me veas tal cual soy en realidad no querrás seguir conmigo de esta manera.- Dijo con una voz casi inaudible.

-Te equivocas, estoy seguro de cómo eres en realidad y voy a estar contigo siempre.

Levi lo tomo del rostro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos

-En serio, te lo advierto, por que si esto sigue así puede que después no te deje ir…-

-Eso esta bien, no me dejes ir.

-¡Eres un mocoso necio!.- Dijo rendido, no había manera de cambiar la tenacidad de aquel chico.

Eren rió por lo bajo, realmente quería seguir unido a aquel hombre, protegerse y cuidarse mutuamente, pues ahora, estaba más solo que nunca y sí había alguien que podía entender como se sentía era aquel frío e intimidante hombre al que definitivamente, estaba empezando a amar.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

**Holaaa! Por finnn me di mi tiempo para subir este capitulo, si lo se, como siempre con demora pero aquí esta! YAAAAAYYY!**

**Pues espero que les haya gustado, bueno básicamente se trato de hacer sufri a mi Eren, y sí, eso no es lindo pero déjenme spoilearles un poco diciéndoles que lo que pasó hoy es culminante para el climax del fic. De aquí se va a definir el destino de estos dos, su felicidad, su desgracia, etc!**

**Además de que aunque Levi no lo quiera, cada vez estos dos se unen más.**

**Lo siento por Mikasita :CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC **

**En fin, gracias de nueva cuenta por sus reviews y favoritos, son halagadores y si a estas alturas me siguen leyendo les mando un abrazo muy fuerte por seguir esta historia, los próximos capítulos ya serán mas intensos, además esta mjuuuy cerca la liberación de nuestra OTP y tendrán más libertad de hacer las cosas, si saben a lo que me refiero ¬w¬ **

**Espero tengan una linda semana, besos! :D**


	11. capitulo 11- Grandes esperanzas

Capitulo 11

Grandes esperanzas

En la ciudad del distrito Mina, se sabía que las masas estaban divididas en visibles estatus sociales. En aquel Domingo, Erwin salía de la jornada, salía dela prisión 104 y tenía que caminar un largo trecho entre el edificio y la civilización, hasta llegar a su auto. Atrás iba dejando aquel ambiente de desolación y el cansancio se hacia presente como si lo hubiera estado reteniendo durante su trabajo.

Manejó por las calles del centro y su bullicio, era la tarde, casi noche y las luces de los establecimientos comenzaban a encenderse. La gente andaba en grupos, paseándose alegres, muchos jóvenes de su edad reían a carcajadas entrando a bares de moda y restaurantes de alcurnia. Definitivamente ellos eran ajenos a todo lo que el vivía día a día, no sabían la clase de personas que tenía que tratar todos los días, personas como el coridal mesero que los atendía que a simple vista era gentil, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podría despertar y sentir deseos de apuñalar a alguien por casualidad. No, ellos ni siquiera imaginaban alguna escena así, pero es lo que el veía e investigaba todos los días y es lo que inquietaba su sueño noche con noche. Las personas que nos rodean son vulnerables al crimen, el mal vive dentro de nosotros mismos y a veces se apodera de nosotros.

Aunque por un breve lapso de tiempo, mientras esperaba la luz roja del semáforo se imagino así mismo caminando entre el bullicio de las personas, pasando desapercibido entre todos, entrando a un restaurante cotidiano de allí, sentándose en una mesa al fondo y viendo entrar por la puerta con una enorme y calida sonrisa a…

(PIIIIIIIIIP)

Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar el sonido de un claxon.

Rió avergonzado de sí mismo al verse en esas absurdas cavilaciones.

Llego a su departamento al caer la noche, el lugar donde estaba establecido era muy diferente al centro, nadie estaba en la calle, no se veían jóvenes riendo por la calle o establecimientos cálidos llenos de gente, eran grandes y limpias calles con lujosas casas, todas bardeadas y con muy costosos autos aparcados en su interior, los edificios eran enormes y era casi imposible saber la identidad de las personas qe allí vivían, solo se sabía que pertenecían a la clase alta, como el.

Es por eso que al entrar al Lobby de su edificio los guardias veían con extrañeza que el joven que ocupaba un departamento de lujo en la torre Luxury entrara todos los días con uniforme de guardia y no con un oscuro traje como todos los habitantes de la torre. Pero estaba prohibido hacer algún tipo de indagación con los clientes.

Erwin entró a su departamento vacío y después de darse una ducha y cambiarse se tumbó en el sofá , sintiendo todo el peso de la semana. Arrastró el portafolio con el que trabajaba y sacó de su interior dos carpetas. El expediente de Eren y Levi.

Era como la vigésima vez que los veía y releía, no sabía que quería encontrar escrito en ellos pero lo buscaba una y otra vez. Veía las fotos de ambos, las comparaba con los rostros que veía todos los días y no entendía por que eran tan diferentes, ¿Qué había pasado en tan solo unos meses para que aquellas miradas sin vida, frías y con instintos asesinos hayan cambiado de esa manera? ¿Por qué un par de reos de la prisión 104 de alta seguridad regresaban a la vida cotidiana con un rostro impasible como si nada hubiera pasado?

¿Por qué ellos si podían salir e integrarse de nuevo a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado?

Todos los días se preguntaba lo mismo.

De pronto toma su portátil y busca el nombre de ambos en la red.

EL nombre de Levi no aparece y el de Eren solo aparece en páginas de escuelas.

Nada que le ayude a entender mejor a estas personas.

En esas se hallaba cuando sonó su teléfono.

-Diga?

-Erwin, querido ¿Cómo estas?- Una voz femenina contestó al otro lado del auricular.

-Hola madre, gusto en saludarte.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos hijo, últimamente estas tan ocupado.

-Es por el trabajo, tengo libre solo 1 día a la semana y el resto salgo tarde, es por eso que prefiero no llamarlos por la noche.

-Oh! Pero una llamada de vez en cuando no hará nada de daño ¿sabes se acerca el cumpleaños de tu padre y nos gustaría que estuvieras aquí?

-¿es en serio? ¿de verdad quieres que vaya después de lo que ha pasado entre el y yo?

-bueno…yo si quiero que vengas…- dijo casi susurrando.- estoy segura que en cuanto llegues todo quedará en el pasado.

-lo dudo conociéndolo-

-Oh Erwin, ¿Por qué no haces un esfuerzo y escuchas lo que tu padre tiene para decirte? Todo lo que ambos queremos es que estes bien. Ah y sabes, va a venir Cecilia ¿la recuerdas? Es la hija menor de los Forner. Siempre que viene con su madre nos pregunta mucho por ti, creo que sería bueno que la conocieras, es hermosa, de buena familia, acaba de terminar de estudiar también, ahora es médico y…-

-Gracias madre, lo pensaré. Tengo que colgar, quiero dormir un poco.

-oh… bueno, espero que de verdad vengas hijo, de verdad. Cuidate y nos vemos…-

-Adios madre.

Colgó y se dirigió a rastras hasta su cama. Moría de cansancio pero temía cerrar los ojos por que al hacerlo venían de nuevo las pesadillas. Las mismas que veía todos los días…

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

A mitad de semana, hubo una reunión entra varios guardias y el director de la prisión, el aseguraba que tenía un aviso muy importante para ellos.

-Atencion señores, va a haber algunos cambios la próxima semana.

Entre los guardias que estaban en la reunión se encontraba Erwin.

-El lunes de la siguiente semana saldrán 4 reos pues su condena se termina este mes. Por supuesto que con la salida de ellos vendrán más a ocupar su lugar así que necesito su máximo apoyo durante la transacción.

El hombre revolvió los papeles de su escritorio y sacó algunos folder que estabn perdidos entre todos, los revisó y al notar que faltaban algunos siguió revolviendo papeles.

-Joder, pero si yo tenía aquí todos los expedientes, ¿Qué pasó con el de esos dos?.-

Los guardias se miraron entre sí sin creerse lo tonto que les parecía el director de la prisión, solo Erwin lo observaba en estado de shock.

-Tu Smith!.-

El rubio dio un respingo ante el llamado.

-Dime el nombre del chico de ojos verdes que escoltaste el otro día y el de su compañero!.-

-E-Eren Jaeger y LEvi, señor.-

-Ah si! Esos dos, salen la próxima semana! No se donde carajo deje los expedientes! Roger! Búsquelos en el archivero!

-Si señor.

-Bueno señores, ahora que saben los que saldrán les mostraré los nuevos reclusos, necesitan conocerlos desde antes para saber a que se atienen en cuanto lleguen, además decidiremos que celdas asignarles. El primer es…-

Al terminar la junta Erwin tenía una sensación extraña, estaba feliz por Eren de que al fin podría ser libre pero sabía que no lo volvería a ver y eso le molestaba. Tambien le inquietaba el hecho de que Levi saldría también ya que a su consideración le merecía más años en prisión, de alguna manera inexplicable sentía que se lo merecía.

Se dirigió hacia el gimnasio donde se hayaban todos los reos realizando su rutina diaria y vió en el fondo la figura de Eren al fondo como siempre, acompañado de Levi.

Se dirigió hacia ellos ni siquierea sabiendo que lo movia.

-Hola Eren.- saludó con su habitual amabilidad.

-Ah! Hola Sr. Smith! – Eren saludó cálido sin notar los gélidos ojos que despedia Levi hacia el rubio.

.¿sabes? tengo un anuncio que darte de parte del director, quieres acompañarme?

-No.- dijo Levi sin dejar de mirar al guardia.

-jaja! Levi bromea, claro, voy con usted.

-bien.

Levi vió como ambos se alejaban , definitivamente sin duda alguna, detestaba a ese rubio.

Al llegar a un pasillo vacio Erwin se detuvo.

-Siento apartarte los demás pero es necesario porque la noticia que quiero darte no es para el público.-

-de que se trata?

-Eren, solo quería que supieras que la próxima semana serás libre.

Eren tardó un momento en asimilar las palabras

-Que, QUEE? De verdad? Llegó por fin la fecha? No lo puedo creer! Al fin saldré del encierro!.-

Tenía una sonrisa radiante y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

-No puedo esperar para ir a casa y ver a mamá con….- se detuvo antes de terminar la frase y su rostro se oscureció.

-¿Qué pasa? .- preguntó Erwin, estaba disfrutando mucho de la expresión del chico hasta que cambió.

-es que en casa ya no habrá nadie… mis padres están muertos.-

Erwin abrió los ojos, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento mucho Eren, no lo sabía.-

-Es que es muy reciente, aun no lo asimilo bien y me confundí.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

-se que lo superaré en algún momento, es solo que cuando estas aquí encerrado tanto tiempo piensas que hayá afuera el mundo se ha congelado y cuando salgas te esperará todo lo que dejaste atrás con los brazos abiertos, como si nada, pero no es así. Cuando llegue a casa, la encontraré vacía y fría…

Erwin pensó que esa sensación si la entendía muy bien.

Puso una mano sobre el castaño cabello del chico acariciándolo.

-No te preocupes, se que todo saldrá bien para ti de ahora en adelante. Si algún día tienes el deseo de hablar con alguien, buscame hayá afuera. – le dedico una leve sonrisa al chico quien le devolvió el gesto.

-Gracias.- en el poco tiempo que se habían conocido, Eren también le había tomado cariño a aquel guardia que había sido el único que le había brindado amabilidad en la prisión.- Ah! Pero si yo salgo la próxima semana, eso quiere decir… ¡QUE LEVI TAMBIEN SALDRA ESE DIA!.- Abrió sus ojos con gran alegría.- Me siento tan bien de no estar solo al salir! Debo decírselo! Muchas gracias por decírmelo a mí, lo veo luego!

Eren salió corriendo mientras lo seguí a la mirada de Erwin.

De nuevo tenía esos sentimientos encontrados y estaba en esas cavilaciones cuando escuchó una voz fría y profunda.

-Oye.- al otro extreño del pasillo estaba un pálido chico con mirada afilada ¿acaso había visto todo?

-no deberías estar con tus actividades?.- Dijo serio el guardia.- Es causa de reporte el evadir las responsabilidades.

-¿Qué tanto interés tienes en Eren?.-

-Ninguno que te incumba, lo que yo haga con la información no es de la incumbencia de un simple reo.

-para ti Eren también es un simple reo o solo yo soy eso?

Erwin miró con sus ojos de cristal al chico, desde su interior le tenía desprecio.

-Dentro de poco ambos estaremos libres y no quiero volver a verte rondándole ¿entendido?

-eso lo veremos ¿Quién te crees para amenazarme?.- Estaba llegando al limite de su paciencia.

-No quiero que seas su consuelo ni que te aproveches de el para satisfacer tus deseos, de ahora en adelante, yo cuidare de el.- Levi se alejo dejando dándole la espalda a Erwin.

-¿y tu crees que puedes protegerle?- dijo burlonamente el rubio.- No eres mas que basura de alcantarilla y siemrpe lo serás. No eres capaz de cuidarte ni a ti mismo.

Levi volteo bruscamente dirigiéndole una furiosa mirada al mayor que lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Para personas como tu es imposible encontrar le felicidad por que tienen el alma sucia, lo veras con el tiempo.

El pelinegro decidió alejarse de ahí l omas rápido posible, no quería hacer ahí n escándalo, pero en verdad que adoraría darle una paliza a aquel tipo.

Al llegar a su celda se encontró con Eren quien lo abrazó nada mas entrar.

-Levi, acaban de decírmelo, la próxima semana seremos libres! LIBRES POR FIN!

Levi correspondió el abrazo apenas conteniendo sus emociones, sentía mucha calidez al estar cerca de él, su alegría lo contagiaba y lo calmaba. Pero a la vez sentía un gran temor, un miedo a lo que pasaría en el exterior que se clavaba en su pecho a tal punto que le dificultaba respirar, como un presentimiento de los acontecimientos que vendrían tras ser libres…

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

**HOLA! WUUUU! Son las 4 de la mañana y ando borracha de sueño! Pero les traigo el capi fresquecito! Ojala lo disfruten! **

**Las cosas se andan poniendo tensas y es que sí –levanta las manos- esta bien, lo admito! Me gusta el EruEren! Si za lo habían notado que bueno **** jojojo! Y saben que? Me gustan mas los triangulos amorosos! Ah pero realmente a esta pareja le espera mas que solo problemas de amores, jojojo! Sigan sintonizando mi canal para ver lo que sigue!**

**Por ciertoooo! En este fic, así como LEvi es casi de la edad de Eren, Erwin en realidad tiene 25 años, no como en el manga oficial que tiene como 40 (creo) ¿Por qué? Pues para variarle un poco, no es que me moleste la edad de ellos que les puso Hajime-sama sino que me gusta variar un poco las edades y las apariencias para que no sean taaaan iguales todos los fics :D **

**Uggg ando en inscripciones de la universidad, y es tan estresante! Extraño ser niña cuando lo único que me importaba era comer y ver bob esponja :v **

**Bueno, espero tengan una lindísima semana, les mando un abrazo y un beso! Los amo **


	12. capitulo 12- Liberación

Capítulo 12

Liberación

Durante la última semana de Eren y Levi encerrados, los días pasaron muy rápido. Seguían su rutina igual que siempre, pero por alguna extraña razón, desde que supieron que serían liberados las horas se hicieron mas cortas y los días en los que sufrían abusos por los otros reos, quedaron muy lejos.

Tenían planes, muchos planes. Tantos que los días no alcanzaban para hablar de ellos.

-En cuanto salgamos de aquí, nos iremos a mi casa.- Decía Eren, con singular alegría.- Viviremos juntos y será genial!

-¿eh ¿vivir juntos?

-Anda Levi! no quiero... no quiero regresar a casa solo.-

El solo imaginarlo, se le oscurecían todas las esperanzas a Eren. Recordar como es algo, quedarse con esa imagen en tu mente y cuando vuelves a ello toparse con algo vacío y oscuro. Era mejor construir algo nuevo. Formar algo de las cenizas.

-Esta bien, esta bien. No es como si no vivieramos juntos ya.

Aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, Levi podría hacer cualquier cosa si Eren se lo pedía con esa expresion de pequeño cachorro triste.

Se pasaban horas charlando, bueno a su manera, Eren parloteando y Levi esuchandolo diciendo una o dos palabras de vez en cuando. Hablaban de las cosas que comerían, que por fin podrían preparase un té apropiadamente, etc. De modo que la ultima semana se pasó volando.

Fué un lunes por la mañana, ambos se encontraban en su celda cuando un guardia los interrumpió.

-Ustedes dos, a la oficina, es hora de que se vayan de aquí.

se quedaron un momento estáticos tratando de asimilar las palabras que acababan de escuchar pues en algun momento esas palabras parecían tan lejanas que bien pudieron nunca llegar.

Salieron de la celda y caminaron por los pasillos, detras del guardia quien ya no los custodiaba, su actitud ya no estaba a la defensiva, como si ante los ojos del policia ya no parecían tan peligrosos después de haber cumplido la condena. Los otros reclusos los observaban, algunos chiflaban y decían cosas pero ellos no los escuchaban, ahora eran extraños y ajenos a ellos.

Llegaron a la oficina del director, sus manos se sentían ligeras de momento, pues la primera vez que estuvieron allí tenían un par de esposas de metal alrededor de sus muñecas.

El director estaba escribiendo en el computador. Cuando ambos entraron levanto la mirada y los vió a través de sus pequeñas gafas.

-Siéntense.

Tomaron asiento en silencio, casi conteniendo la respiracion, sintiendo extrañas emociones dentro de sí.

-Como sabran, hoy es el día de su liberación. Así que antes de que puedan irse, les leere sus condiciones a cada uno. Eren Jaeger ingresado hace 4 años y 5 meses, ha cumplido su condena en la prision número 104 del distrito Mina y es liberado el día presente, Lunes a 5 de Junio del 2026 sin más cargos en su contra. De la misma Manera Levi es liberado sin cargos en su contra. Tomen esta forma y vayan por sus pertenencias en la oficina 3.

El hombre selló dos papeles y les alargó a cada uno un documento con la orden de liberación.

-Bueno, ahora pueden irse. Espero no verlos de nuevo aquí.

Levi se levantó y se fue en silencio a la salida, Eren se quedo en shock un momento y antes de salir sólo se le ocurrió decir: "Gracias y adiós"

Caminaron recorriendo por ultimas vez esos grises y metalicos pasillos, el clima afuera estaba nublado y comforme caminaban haca la ultima oficina casí podían sentir la humedad del exterior.

Llegaron ante una ventanilla donde un hombre al revisar sus documentos les extendió a cada uno una bandeja con las pertenecias que tenían al llegar a prisión, cosas de hace 4 años.

Eren tenía un cambio de ropa que consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera gris, esperaba que le quedara aún, al menos para salir de allí.

al lado de la ropa había una pequeña bolsa de plástico.

-amm esto no es mío.- recordaba perfectamente que no había llegado con nada a prisión aquél día.

-Eso lo trajo para tí una chica asiática hace varios días. Esta prohíbido entregar cosas metalicas a Reos así que lo guardamos hasta el momento de tu liberación.

Eren abrió lal bolsa y saco de su interior un juego de llaves, eran de su casa.

-¿chica asiatica? ¿Es la demente de tu vecina?

-Si, debió traer esto el día que me dijo lo de mis padres.

Apretó el juego que por mucho tiempo estuvo dentro del bolso de su madre. Pero ahora, tenía un nuevo futuro.

En la bandeja de Levi tambien había un cambio de ropa , un pantalos y sudadera negra que estaba seguro que le quedaría por que no había crecido en estos días encerrado y aparte había una mochila donde tenía un monto de efectivo que había ganado en sus días oscuros. y una pequeña navaja suiza.

Cuando se cambiaron, se dirigieron lentamente hacía el pasillo final, el que conducía al exterior.

Sus pasos hacían un eco metálico y todo pasaba en camara lenta, como sí el tiempo estuviera deteniendose, al final, un guardia abrió la puerta final, lentamente y comforme la abría. La luz del exterior los deslumbraba.

Al salir, el panorama no podía ser menos adecuado, un horizonte desertico pues la prisión estaba afueras de la ciudad. La tarde era lluviosa, un cielo gris y una brisa húmeda. Pero por alguna razón les pareció hermoso.

La brisa fría y ligera rozando su piel tenía su encanto, detrás de las nubes grises había un sol ocultandose que le daba pálidos tonos naranjas al cielo gris. La leve brisa les removió ligeramente el cabello y había un silencio agradable.

Levi tenía los ojos cerrados y levantó su rostro, las gotas ligeras lo hacían sentirse extrañamente vivo, sentía su cabello humedecerse y hasta su cicatriz parecía desaparecer.

De pronto sintió el roce de una mano en la suya. Al voltear se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de su excompañero de celda quien lo observaba con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano.

-somos libres-

Sintió una cálida alegría desde el fondo de su pecho.

-sí, así es.-

Se quedaron tomados de la mano un momento hasta que escucharon una puerta abrirse tras de sí, era Erwin quien se acercaba con una sonrisa, Levi frunció el ceño pero Eren fue a su encuentro.

-¡ !-

-No ibas a irte sin despedirte, ¿no es así¡

-Quiero agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí allá adentro, sin su ayuda, la hubiera pasado muy mal allá.

-No es necesario que me agradezcas, solo hice lo que me pareció correcto.

-Aún así, siempre lo recordaré. Sr Smith

-Y yo a ti, Eren. Y no es necesario que me sigas llamando Sr. Smith. Solo dime Erwin.

-Esta bien, Erwin.

El guardia sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña tarjeta. Y se la entregó al castaño

-Si algún día necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, puedes pedírmela.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡lo visitaré!

-Esperare ansioso a que lo hagas.

Levantó su mano para acariciar el suave cabello castaño del chico cuando sintió una mano fuerte apartandolo, volteó la mirada y se encontró de nuevo con esos ojos afilados mirandolo.

-Te dije que no quería volver a verte rondandolo.

-¡Levi!-

Acto seguido, El pelinegro tomo al menor del brazó y se alejó a paso apresurado de allí.

-Hasta luego,Eren. Disfruta tu libertad.-

-A-adiós!

Se alejaron rápidamente, dejando la prisión en la que estuvieron durante tanto tiempo. Caminaron por una carretera por la que pasaba uno que otro auto en dirección a la ciudad.

-Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Qué hice exactamente?

-Pues, eso! Te portaste bastante brusco con Erwin.

-pues disculpa si no le coqueteo ni le dedico sonrisitas como tu.

-¿Quee? ¡yo no le coqueteo!

-¡No hace falta ser ciego para notar que al tipo le atraes!

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

Levi se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la risa del chico.

-¡¿Ahora de que te ries?!-

-De tus celos dementes.

-¿celos? ¡yo no tengo celos!

-Esta bien, me gusta.- Eren se acercó al contrario poniendo sus manos en su rostro y le dio un rápido beso aprovechando el factor sorpresa. – Yo también te quiero.

Levi abrió mucho los ojos ante el contacto del contrario que lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

-no necesitas decirlo. Pero ahora solo seremos tu y yo; y eres lo unico que me importa ahora.

-…-

Eren sabía que ha Levi le avergonzaban las cursilerias de ese tipo y probablemente el nunca le diría algo como eso, pero le bastaba con que no lo rechazara.

-Bueno, ¿y que quieres hacer ahora?

Levi dirigió su vista hacia el horizonte, no faltaba mucho para la ciudad, las luces comenzaban a encenderse y el tiempo para ellos ahora era incontable.

-Caminar, solo quiero caminar.

Y así lo hicieron, caminaron hacía la ciudad, calles y calles sin dirigirse la palabra. Al llegar al centro de la ciudad se mezclaron en medio de luces, personas ajetreadas, saliendo de trabajos, sonidos de autos y bullicio. Experimentando sonidos y olores que antes eran tan lejanos a pesar de ser tan simples, risas de jóvenes, olor a café haciendose en una cafetera, comida cociendose en puestos callejeros. Se sentían realizados, tan seguros en medio del ajetreo. Por que ahora ya no eran los reos recien liberados, ahora solo Eran dos jóvenes en medio de cientos caminando por las calles concurridas, muy juntos.

A levi se le ocurrió la idea de pasar a una cafetería a cenar algo. Hasta momento no se habían dado cuenta del hambre que tenían quizá desde hace meses. Se metieron a un acogedor establecimiento que estaba inundado del olor del café. Comieron mientras charlaban de cosas banales, ante la vista de los demás parecían un simple par de amigos del colegio que charlaban.

Levi por fin pudo tomar su precioso té de una manera decente. "nada mal" dijo al probarlo. A Eren le parecía gracioso el hecho de que a pesar de lo increíblemente genial que fuera algo, la mayor muestra de satisfacción que daba Levi era decir "nada mal".

-Creo que después de aquí deberíamos ir a casa.- Dijo Eren con una mirada un tanto sombría.

-¿Estás seguro de querer ir ahora?

-Sí, tengo que hacerlo algún día ¿no? Y no será tan duro si vas conmigo.

-Si tu lo dices…

Al terminar, salieron del café y se dieron cuento que el bullicio de la ciudad ya no era tanto, al parecer se había hecho un poco tarde. Habrían estado caminando por unas 3 horas y quizá en la cena se habrían tardado 1 hora. Pero había pasado bastante rápido.

Caminaron de nuevo y se sentían bastante revividos después de la cena y el café. Probablemente por que despues de la basura que comían en prisión, unos simples paninos y cafés decentes e higiénicos parecían la gloria.

Abandonaron la zona centrica y comforme caminaban llegaban a una zona de suburbios más traquila, eran calles de casas lindas, clásicas de familias de clase media. En algunas calles había escenas de parejas paseando a sus hijos en carreolas, vecinos sacando a sus mascotas. Padres de familia llegando a casa.

Comforme se acercaban a la casa de los Jaeger, Eren sentía una opresion en el pecho al reconocer sus calles, eran tranquilas y seguras. Parecía casi irreal que hayan existido esos ultimos 5 años, sintió una nostalgia incontrolable al llegar ante la puesta de su casa y ver las luces apagadas cuando la de los vecinos estaban encendidas y en las ventanas se observaban a familias viendo la televisión o cenando juntos.

Su casa era la única en la cuadra que estaba oscura.

Llego ante la puerta de su casa y se detuvo, su cuerpo no respondía cuando intentaba moverse.

Levi puso una mano sobre el hombro de Eren.

-No tienes que entrar si no quieres, podemos ir y buscan un hotel, quedarnos allí hasta que…-

-No.- lo interrumpió.- Debo hacerlo, solo…- suspiro- Voy a hacerlo.

Sacó de su bolsillo sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Encendió el interruptor, le pareció genial que aún tuviera luz. La sala estaba incómodamente limpia. Cuando estaba el con sus padres usualmente había libros de su padre por todas partes y le parecía increible que estaba todo impecable.

Se adentraron en la casa y Eren pensó que no podía ser más fría y vacía.

-Está bastante ordenada a decir verdad, no parece que haya estado desocupada este tiempo. ¿Crees que alguien la esté ocupando?.- Dijo Levi mientras pasaba un dedo por un librero y noto que no tenía polvo.

-No se me ocurre alguien que lo haga, además estas son las únicas llaves que había.

Eren tomó una fotografía que estaba en la mesita de la sala donde aparecían sus padres el día de su boda, se sentó en el sillón y Levi lo siguió.

-No encuentro sentido del por qué alguien hubiera querido matarlos.

-En este mundo siempre hay sentido para hacer algo así.-Miró la fotografía, la madre de Eren tenía la misma sonrisa deslumbrante que él.- Eres igual a ella.

-Si, creo que sí.- Dijo con nostalgia.- No hay nada que desee mas que saber quien hizo esto.

-¿Y que harás cuando lo sepas?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero quiero saberlo, encontrarlo y encararlo. A todos los que haya tenido que ver. Por que estoy seguro que mis padres no merecían morir. Yo… si pudiera saber quienes fueron!- Dejó de hablar cuando sintió lagrimas derramarse por su rostro.

-Oye… tranquilo.- Le limpio las lagrimas con su mano y lo miró directamente a la cara.- Escucha, yo te ayudaré ¿De acuerdo? Te ayudaré a saber quien o quienes fueron, pero no dejes que te atormente, eres libre y debes empezar de nuevo. No debes dejar que el pasado te atormente.

-E-esta bien.

Eren lo abrazó tratando de calmar su propio llanto, escuchar esa voz profunda hacía que su corazón estuviera menos oprimido y se sentía protegido.

-Ahora estamos juntos Eren, no lo olvides.

-Sí.-

Para ellos, era un nuevo comienzo.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

**Perdon, perdon perdon! Por no actualizar! He tenido muuchas cosas que hacer, entre inscripciones, la publicacion proxima de un webcomic BL que haré y el desarrollo de un juego de terror que estoy haciendo es grupo no había tenido tiempo para mi OTP.**

**Pero para las fieles seguidoras de esta fic les mando un gran abrazo por ser pacientes y estar leyendo aquí de nuevo! n.n en el siguiente capitulo habrá limoncito** **pero ya me confundí y no se si deba cambiar el rate de mi fic pro que no se que signifiquen las letras, debo investigar! T.T en fin. Espero les haya gustado el capi y ahora si se viene lo bueno! Ya tengo la mitad del proximo escrito así que ya no me tardare meses en actualizar jajajajaja! **

**Los quiero! Feliz semana!**


	13. capitulo 13- Comienzos

**CAPITULO 13**

COMIENZOS

Eren sentía mucha calidez estando con Levi, pero tenía una mezcla extraña en su pecho entre regocijo por estar al lado de la persona que quería empezando una nueva vida y mucha tristeza al recordar su vida anterior. Pero así son siempre los acotecimientos en la vida, debes terminar algo, dejarlo atrás para dar comienzo a otra cosa. Y a veces es dificil hacerlo, pero es decisivo tomar el camino hacia adelante. Y es lo que ambos se proponian hacer desde el fondo de su corazón, empezar de nuevo.

Eren se levantó del sofa tratando de animarse.

-Bueno, hay que ver si funciona todo en esta casa. Creo que sería genial un baño en este momento.

-Claro.-

Eren revisó el calentador de la casa, recordaba bien como prenderlo y le sorprendió que funcionaba a la perfección y que además en el marcador indicara que estaba a 3/4 de su capacidad. Abrió su baño y estaba limpio y ordenado también.

Fué a su habitación y buscó toallas y ropa. Después fue hacia la sala donde se encontraba Levi.

-Si quieres puedes ir primero.- Le extendió una toalla y ropa que le pareció que le quedaría.

-Es esto lo que más he esperado.- Tomó las cosas y fue a paso apresurado hacia el baño.

Eren rió, sabía sobre la obseción casi emfermiza del chico hacia la limpieza y una prisión no ofrecía los estandares de calidad que su "novio" exigía.

Después de un laargo baño de parte de Levi y luego uno de Eren ambos sintieron que el peso de esos años de diluía en el agua que se iba por la tubería.

-¿puedo perdirte un favor?- Dijo Eren, sentado en su cama mientras el otro terminada de secar su cabellera con una toalla.

-¿cual?-

-¿puedes dormir conmigo?.-

Levi lo miró, se veía decaído, pero aún con su semblante triste se veía muy lindo, nunca jamás en la vida lo iba a decir en voz alta pero no había nada que le pidieran esos ojos verdes con esa mirada a lo que el pudiera negarse.

-Esta bien.-

Eren se alegró de no que no iba a tener que sufrir la sensacion de inmenso vacío que le ocasionaría dormir en una habitación vacía.

Se recostaron ambos en la cama, dejando caer todo el peso de sus cuerpos y de su cansancio de meses.

-¿Tu crees que nosotros podemos ser libres?.- Eren rompió el silencio y el pelinegro lo miró desconcertado.

-¿A que te refieres?.-

-Es solo que a veces pienso que por alguna razón, será dificil para nosotros tener una vida normal.-

Levi se quedó pensativo y a su mente vino las palabras de Erwin

"La gente como tú no puede ser feliz"

frunció el ceño con ese recuerdo ingrato.

-Creo que no hay razón para no tener una vida normal, solo hacemos lo que los demás hacen todos los días. Vivir y tratar de ocupar un lugar en este mundo.

- ¿y vas a buscar a las personas que te escribieron?

se sobresaltó un poco al recordar esa nota.

-Probablemente.

-Yo tambien quiero buscar a la persona que asesinó a mis padres y a la vez empezar de nuevo y dejarlo todo atrás. y me pregunto si puede ser posible. Creo que por esa razón debemos ayudarnos entre los dos. Buscar a las personas que nos hicieron daño y cerrar este capitulo de nuestras vidas y poder salir adelante. Pero debemos hacerlo juntos...

-No lo sé, Eren, la gente que me envió esa nota es peligrosa y buscaran cualquier manera de hacerme daño. Tan solo el hecho de que estemos ahora juntos es un riesgo, un riesgo que no se si quiero correr...-

-Lo unico que se es que quiero ayudarte y necesito que tu me ayudes, necesitamos hacerlo juntos, quiero que termine esto...

-¿por que te empeñas tanto en ponerte en peligro?

-Esta es la ultima vez que estaremos en peligro, solo...- Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.- Dejame estar a tu lado.

"Maldición" No era facil librarse de ese chico. pero la verdad es que tampoco quería hacerlo.

-Bien, haremos lo que dices...-

-¿De verdad?.-

-Si, pero haras las cosas como yo te lo diga o si no, te excluyo del plan.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo satisfecho

"otra vez se salió con la suya" pensó Levi sorprendido con lo facil que Eren cambiaba sus expresiones desde una decaída total de cachorra hasta una bella sonrisa jovial.

-Hey Levi.-

Al voltear y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo sintió los labios del chico posarse sobre los suyos en un tierno beso.

-!oye! ¿por que tan repentino?.-

-Te quiero.-

Levi miró hacio otro lado abrumado, el corazó de pronto le comenzó a latir muy rapido.

-¿Eh que pasa? ¿no te gusta?.

-¿como puedes hacerlo?

-¿que?

-¿como puedes querer a alguien como yo?

De pronto la voz de Levi se escuchaba más profunda, oscura y fría que de costumbre, casi en un tono lastímero que hizo que el pecho se le oprimiera.

-¿por que no lo haría? Hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ti...

Levi se puso encima de Eren para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿como que? No lo logro comprender...

-Bueno, tu manera de siempre hacerme razonar, de alguna manera me salvaste en muchas formas y... y... no creo que haya necesidad de explicar por que te enamoras de alguien, simplemente pasa. - A Eren le parecía un poco divertida la manera en la que Levi lo veía como si dijera incoherencias, a veces el tambien se preguntaba por que siendo tan opuestos el se había terminado enamorando de un chico así. Pero simplemente el amor no obedece orden ni razón. Le gustaba su frialdad, su semblante serio, su piel fría, sus ojos afilados y grises como navajas, su cabello negro profundo y hasta su cicatriz que le daba un aire aún mas misterioso del que ya tenía.- Además, eres muy atractivo.

Levi bufó por las descaradas palabras del chico, pero le pareció demasiado tierno. No pudo evitar besarlo, sintiendo sus suaves y cálidos labios, acarició su suave cabello, como cerdas de seda. EL contrario se estremeció ante las repetinas caricias, sintió como la sangre se le subía al rostro pero a la vez sentia una gran sensación de cálidez. Correspondió al beso de él, pues había esperado mucho tiempo para aquel momento y sus sentidos comenzaron a despertarse. Comenzó a quitarse la camisa pero el otro que era más determinado que el se la quitó de un rápido movimiento y se quito la suya tambien, para poder sentirse mutuamente en la piel contrastante de sus torsos.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde cualquier contacto con otro humano y habían pasado días imaginando este momento, sintiendo atraccion el uno por el otro y experimentando nuevas sensaciones.

Eren estaba demasiado nervioso al ser sometido con aquellas emociones que le provocaba las caricias de su pareja, pero no quería deterner el acto, de hecho quería más cada vez que sentia los labios del mayor en su piel, se quitó el resto de su ropa y correspondió los besos apasionados mientras entrelazaba con sus dedos el cabello del pelinegro y acariciaba su rostro.

Levi contenía sus instintos para tratar de que la acción que iba a hacer fuera menos dolorosa para el menor, sus dedos descubrían su cuerpo con maestría a pesar de nunca haber hecho un acto así, pero parecía que estaba siendo dictado por una fuerza superior que consumía sus pensamientos, en lo unico en que podía pensar era en sentir cada centimetro de la cálida piel del chico que consumía su deseo.

Cuando pudo resistirlo se unieron en uno solo en medio de jadeos y aliento cálido. No decían palabra pero sus movimientos apresurados y ansiosos lo decían todo. Querían sentirse mas y mas profundamente, hasta que alcanzaron ambos el climax entre besos suaves.

No se supo si era por las emociones que habían vivido ese día, la inmensa caminata o la promesa que se habían hecho pero el sueño en el que cayeron abrazados uno al otro en medio de un monte de sábanas fue el mas profundo que habían tenido en su vida y el mas reparador.

OHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad en una gran casa en medio de una exclusiva zona se celebraba una fiesta, era la casa de los Smith, una familia acaudalada que era respetable entre las de su clase, por que el Buffet de abogados Smith era el mas prestigioso del país, se decía que podían defender al mismisimo demonio y ganar el caso. Fue fundado por el padre, John smith quien heredó a sus hijos Leon y Margot, quienes tambien eran excelentes abogados, todos menos la oveja perdida de la familia, Erwin. Quién siempre tuvo una afición extraña hacía la criminalística y la justicia federal. Con el caracter heredado de sus padres se había opuesto a la tradición legal que le precedía y había terminado de guardia en una prisión, cosa que la familia procuraba ocultar e ignorar.

A pesar de esto allí se encontraba el rubio, con un porte exquisito, pero rotundamente aburrido e incomodo.

"al menos en la prisión los reos son honestos"

Le molestaba de sobremanera el ambiente snob en el que se desenvolvía su familia, le dedicaban sonrisas falsas y cumplidos hipócritas cuando en el fondo sabía que lo veían menos por no tener un trabajo de renombre y tener sueños locos de limpiar el país en sus sitema judicial.

y la mujer que le presentaron era una chica por supuesto bellísima pero los monologos que salían de su boca eran los mismos que observas en una novela cliché. Una mujer de clase alta que sueña con un marido que cumpla todos sus caprichos y seguir viviendo un mundo de apariencias generación tras generación.

No planeaba ir pero la petición de su madre hacía que se quedara a pesar de que las cosas con su padre no se arreglaron.

Lo unico que lo mantenía con animo era el recuerdo de esos ojos verdes que no lo dejaban en paz desde que los había visto.

Se preguntaba que se encontraba haciendo justo ahora y si seguirpia con el maldito psicópata que lo aoompañaba siempre.

En esas se encontraba cuando se le acerca un anciano con un finísimo traje entre la multitud.

-!Hola Erwin!, hace muchos años que no te veía.

-Buenas noches !que sorpresa!.- la verdad no sabía quien era pero le sonreía falsamente a todos.

-Seguramente no me recuerdas del todo pero sor viejo amigo de tu padre, soy el Juez Clayton. y me enteré que que trabajas en la prision 104.

-Gusto en saludarlo, señor juez, si en efecto. Me encuentro trabajando allí.

-Con que sí, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre un viejo compañero, el Director Dariz...

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHO

**Hola! hasta que por fin pude traerles el capitulo :'v**

**la verdad no esperaba ausentarme tanto, pero es que tengo en este momento algunos proyectos tanto personales como escolares que me impedian zafarme para atender mi otp. **

**LEs doy muchas gracias a las lectoras que aun estan aquí leyendo conmigo, a la linda Tiny que siempre me deja reviews y le gusta tanto mi fic, gracias por animarme a continuar pronto! tu motivación hizo que moviera todo para terminar este capi y publicarlo a las 5 de la mañana :'D **

**Tambien le doy gracias a los lectores ninja que estan ahi pero no dejan review pero los veo por que este fic ya tiene 4900 vistas, muchas gracias! **

**Espero que les agrade el capi, la verdad me arrepenti de poner en esta ocasion el lemon hard por que quise que la escena fuera mas tierna jajaa! y en cuanto a lo que vieron de Erwin, bueno no es relleno, ese encuentro tendra mucho que ver en el futuro :o**

**Espero que empiecen su semanita con buen humor y tengan una gran día, los quiero! 3**


	14. capitulo 14- hogar

capitulo 14

La luz del medio día se filtraba por las blancas cortinas del cuarto haciendo un contraste cálido que iluminaba suavemente la habitación.

Cuando Eren abrió los ojos, con la confusión del sueño se encontró con una vista nostálgica, pues el ver la mañana entrar en su antiguo cuarto le daba una sensacion tan conocido como si fuera a entrar su madre por la puerta. Pero una presion en su cuerpo y el olor a manzana del shampoo del chico que estaba aferrado a su cuerpo lo hicieron regresar a su realidad.

Se levantó suavemente, casi sin hacer ruido dejando al otro dormir.

*se ve como 100 veces menos atemorizante dormido que despierto*

pensó divertido. y se dirigió a darse otro baño por que amaba la sensacion de poder hacerlo cada vez que quisiera.

salió de la ducha y se vistió sigilosamente, cuando de pronto, escucho que alguien trataba de abrir la puerta de la entrada con una llave, se sobresaltó mucho, pasaron muchas cosas por su cabeza. ¿Quien podría ser en ese momento despues de todo? Ya no tenía a nadie que lo esperara, así que penso malas cosas, quizá los enemigos de Levi ya se habian dado cuenta que salieron de prisión y los habían seguido hasta la casa. Sintió un escalofrío y dió un paso hacia atras cuando la puerta cedió y se abrió lentamente. Se preparó para lo peor cuando de pronto, apareció la conocida silueta de una chica. Era Mikasa, su vecina.

La chica entro con una bolsa y al voltear y verlo se quedo estática con los ojos muy abiertos, el tambien se quedo paralizado un momento por la sorpresa y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la chica se fue corriendo hacia él.

-!EEREN!-

Lo abrazo con toda su fuerza y lágrimas de alegría empezaron a brotar, había pasado tanto tiempo de haber estado tan cerca aquel chico y no había dejado de extrañarlo un solo momento.

Eren no supo como reaccionar, tenía mucha emocion emanando de su pecho, la nostalgia por la chica que era su compañera de juegos en la epoca mas feliz de su vida y la sopresa de encontrarla allí justo ahora. Le correspondió el abrazo emocionado.

-!Mikasa! ! que gusto encontrarte aquí!

La chica lo vió con los ojos cristalinos de lágrimas detenidamente.

-Sabía que regresarías, sabía que vendrías a casa, es por eso que he venido a cuidar de ella de vez en cuando, esperaba que regresaras aquí y la encontraras lista para tu regreso. Estoy tan feliz de que por fin estes libre!

-Gracias por todo esto Mikasa, te debo tanto.- El gesto de la chica lo había conmovido de sobremanera. La casa lucía casi como si sus padres siguieran viviendo allí y eso de alguna manera, subconcientemente, le había provocado un golpe menos duro al encontrarla vacía.

La miro con esa mirada que solo el sabía hacer haciendo que Mikasa se emocionara abrazandolo de nuevo.

-te extrañé todo este tiempo.-

-yo tambien te heche de menos!.-

Estaban en esa escena conmovedora cuando apareció la figura de Levi en la entrada de la sala, Eren no sabía si tenía la misma cara atemorizante de siempre o si la tenía por encontrarse con aquella escena de pronto al despertarse.

Se separó de súbito de los brazos de Mikasa y ésta a su vez volteo a ver a Levi con una expresion entre confundida y a la defensiva.

-¿Quien eres? .- Dijo la chica soprendida al encontrarse con un completo extraño a medio vertir en la casa de su amigo.

-se llama Levi.- Dijo Eren antes de que el mayor pudiera decir algo. - Es un amigo, lo conocí en el reclusorio y me ayudó muco durante mi tiempo allá.

-Ah. - Mikasa vió de abajo hacia arriba al sujeto mencionado, a pesar de que eren confirmaba que era su amigo, ese chico tenía un aspecto bastante lúgubre, con su mirada amenazadora totalmente diferente a su amado Eren. No le gustaba, pero no lo demostró en ese momento. - Gracias por ayudarlo.

Levi asintió y regresó a la habitación, no le agradó mucho esa chica así que decidio dejarlos solos antes de que se notara su frustración. Además suponía que ellos dos tenían bastante de que hablar y no tenía ganas de estar como tercero en aquella conversación.

y en efecto, los dos jovenes tenían muchas cosas y preguntas que hacerse y no sabían por donde empezar.

-Así que saliste el mismo dia que él ¿verdad?.- Mikasa no quería quedarse con ninguna duda sobre Levi.

-Si, de hecho compartimos celda y nuestro día de liberación coincidian.

-¿y te trató bien? ¿No te hizo daño? ¿No quiere aprovecharse de ti? por favor Eren, si estas en problemas dimelo.

-Eren rió un poco ante la sobreprotección de la chica y tambien le daba algo de gracia el hecho de que Levi siempre le daba la impresión incorrecta a las personas.

-No Mikasa, no te preocupes, él es bueno, me ayudó muchas veces cuando estaba en problemas y me ayudó a sobrellevar el infierno en el que estuve.- Se estremeció un poco al recordar las veces que Levi lo salvo de sus salvajes compañeros y las expreciencias amargas que tuvo allí, era casi irreal que justo ahora este lejos, lejos y cerca a la vez de todo eso.- Es por eso que esta viviendo ahora conmigo, se volvió alguien importante para mí también y entiende por lo que he pasado por que el es parecido a mí en varios aspectos.

En eso no estaba muy de acuerdo Mikasa, pero acepto las palabras del chico por ahora, ya tendría tiempo para vigilar a aquel atemorizante hombre.

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices...-

-¿Y tu Mikasa? ¿como haz estado todo este tiempo?

-Bien, supongo. Las cosas por aquí no han cambiado mucho, las mismas personas, las mismas cosas por hacer. En esta rutina solo me faltabas tú.

-Que bien. Me alegro al saber que haz tenido una vida tranquila todo este tiempo..- Eren hizo una pequeña pausa, tenía que sacarse una gran espina del pecho o sino no dormiría tranquilo nunca.- Mikasa... ¿como fué? ¿como fué el día que encontrarón a mis padre muertos?

la chica se estremeció un poco, no quería herir a Eren con recuerdos amargos pero ella sabía que el no descansaría en paz hasta saber como pasó.

-Un día cuando regresé de la escuela mis padres estaban hablando con oficiales de policia, fue demasiado extraño, los vecinos no pudieron ver nada. La policia llego por un reporte de la secretaria de tu padre, el tenía muchos pendientes en la clínica y era muy inusual de su parte el faltar al trabajo, sin embargo ese día faltó, cuando ella fue por la tarde a dejarle unos reportes nadia atendió a la puerta. Decidió entrar por su cuenta para dejar los informes y cuando entró a la sala se encontró con una escena terrible. La policia sabe que es un homicidio pero nadie sabe por que ni quien. ¿Quien podría hacer algo así?

-No lo sé, pero tengo que averiguarlo. ¿por que mis padres? no lo entiendo.

-Eren no deberías atomentarte con esto. Mientras mas vueltas le des al asunto, más confundido estarás.

Era cierto, pues entre mas pensaba en quien podría haber tenido semejante rencor hacíá sus padres como para matarlos, menos cerca sentía el poder saberlo.

-Eren, hay algo que a mi tampoco me queda claro.

-¿que cosa?

-El porqué te condenaste en lugar de aquella niña el día que ese hombre nos atacó.

La muchacha estaba seria, esa preguntar tambien le había estado molestando durante años.

-Después de todo este tiempo ¿sigues pensando en eso?

-Todos los días desde que te llevaron.

-Es que eso no importa Mikasa, lo hice por que era lo correcto.

-¿como podría serlo? ¿quien era esa niña?

-No puedo decirtelo Mikasa, fue hace tanto tiempo que ya ni siquier vale la pena.

-Es que era ella la que debió pasar todos eso años en prisión, no tú.

-Pero de no ser por ella yo ya ni siquiera estaría vivo.

Mikasa se quedó callada ante eso. Era cierto.

-Dejemosla enterrada en el recuerdo, me salvó aquella vez y luego se desvaneció en el tiempo.

-Esta bien.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, como si ambos trataran de asimilar toda esa información.

-Eren, cuando te fuí a ver a prisión, te dije que podías quedarte en mi casa, ya sabes, para que no estes sólo. puedes venir conmigo.

-Muchas Gracias Mikasa, pero prefiero estar aqui, después de todo es la casa de mis padres, además no estoy sólo. Viviré con Levi.

-mmm bien, pero si cambias de opinion puedes decirmelo cuando quieras.

Mikasa puso las bolcas que traía en las manos sobre la barra de la cocina.

-Estos son algunos productos de comida y demás que llevaba a la casa pero creo que te serviran mas a ti...

-Oh no, no deber preocuparte por ello! estas haciendo demasiado por mí.

.No lo creo, después te traere más y puedo venir a cocinarte si quieres.

-No eso no sera necesario, no te molestes.

No es molestía, vendre luego con algo. ya verás.

La chica se dirigía a la salida.

-De verdad, esto es demasiado.-

-No lo es, te veré al rato.- La chica salió de la casa dejando a Eren abrumado ante la disposicion de ella.

-Por fin se fué.-

Eren se volteó viendo de nuevo la figura de Levi, ya vestido y con el cabello mojado aparentemente salía de bañarse.

- Si pero creo que regresara en un rato.

Levi hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras revisaba las bolsas que había traido la chica.

-Bueno, no esta tan mal si sigue trayendo té. - Se vió ligeramente mas animado ante sacar 2 cajas de té negro.

-Mikasa es una buena chica, de hecho hasta me recuerda un poco a ti.

Levi alzó una ceja mirando al chico "¿es en serio?" es lo que decía su expresión, al mismo tiempo que Eren reía un poco.

-Pues mientras tu te quedas aquí abrazandote con tu amiga, yo debo salir unas horas.

-¿que? ¿Adonde vas?.-

-Debo ir al este de la ciudad a ver a unas personas que conocía.

-Bueno, voy contigo.

-No, no quiero que vengas, no es sitio para ti.

-De que hablas, se supone que te acompañaría a resolver tu caso!

-Pero no es necesario que vengas, de hecho me ayudas mas estando aquí.

Eren puso cara de cachorro al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba del contrario.-Entonces lo que dijiste sobre resolver esto juntos era mentira ¿verdad?

-no pero simplemente no puedes venir, argh, que dificil eres. No tardare mucho, solo quiero visitara a unos conocidos que podría ayudarnos.

-Esta bien, te esperaré aquí. - Eren se acerco a Levi y se dieron un corto beso.- No tardes

-claro te veo al rato.

Levi se dispuso a salir pero se detuvo un momento.

-Por cierto, si te veo abrazandola de esa manera de nuevo a esa tipa cuando regrese, te pateo las bolas.

y dicho esto salió de la casa.

Eren rió por lo bajo, era espeluznante y gracioso los celos del pelinegro.

"Me preguntó de que conocidos hablara Levi"

Empezó a acomodar las cosas en la despensa de la cocina, poco a poco la casa se iba haciendo mucho menos fría, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo a que se adaptara a la ausencia de sus padres, pero el misterio aún seguía en pie. Iba a llegar al fondo de él pasara lo que pasara.

Sentía en su corazón que se venían muchos eventos por delante y estaba listo para ello.

**OHOHOHHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHHOHOHOH**

**Hola preciosos lectores! oh me siento tan mal de que haya pasado tanto tiempo para la actualizacion, pero no se si mencioné antes que soy dibujante amateur, por lo que he estado trabajando en unos proyectitos que me han mantenido ocupada. uno de ellos es un juego de rpg maker de terror para el que dibujé personajes. y el otro es en la publicación de un webcomic yaoi que estoy mostrando en subcultura, es escrito e ilustrado por mí. Así que no había tenido tiempo para la actualizacion y me moría por actualizar! de verdad! sobretodo por que quiero que sepan que a pesar de los proyectos en los que estoy metida, no olvido este fanfic 3 no importa que nadie me lea, se va a completar! si señor! 3 3 **

**pd:- si quieren probar la demo del juego o leer mi comic que ya lelva 23 paginas, pueden entrar a mi pagina de facebook "kodyz" donde esta toda la info de mis proyectos y actualizaciones.**

**Espero tengan un gran inicio de semana y gracias por acompañarme en otro capitulo.**


End file.
